It Only Takes One Spark to Light the Flame
by DarkMidnightStars
Summary: JoJo is horribly misunderstood by everyone. When a new girl comes to Whotown, she opens his eyes, his mind and his heart to the world. Not just a fluffy JoJo X OC story.
1. Chapter 1

A fly buzzed around the classroom, searching for a suitable landing place. The boy looked up at it with understanding. Just a tiny being, flying around in an effort to find a place for himself in the world. The boy turned his amber eyes back to the paper on his desk. Tuning out his teacher, JoJo McDodd scribbled down some words on the paper.

_Why can't you see_

_It's__ I'm only me_

_I'm not_

Frustrated, he scratched them out. He tapped the end of his pencil on the desk, thinking.

He barely noticed the girl standing at the front of the room beside the teacher. Not until the teacher called his name.

"JoJo?" He looked up at his Whostory teacher.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the new student?" Mr. Hoogenhuize pointed at the girl beside him.

JoJo just waved at the girl with her chocolaty brown hair whisked back into a ponytail and turned back to his lyrics.

After everyone had introduced themselves the girl cleared her throat.

"I'm Taryn." she said, grinning a big smile. Most of the other kids were scrutinizing her, trying to figure her out. Is she cool? Should we be her friend? Should she be ignored? The bell rang for lunch, and all the students stampeded out of the room. Only JoJo lingered, slowly gathering his stuff. Even Mr. Hoogenhuize left, knowing full well the kind of Who JoJo was. He started filing away his papers in his binder when a hand reached across his desk and picked up one of his songs. He looked up at the owner of the hand, Taryn. JoJo watched in horror as her green eyes slid across the page, reading his private work. She looked back at him.

"Wow, you're really good. Are you a poet? These are wonderful!" she exclaimed.

JoJo just grabbed his paper back and, gathering his stuff, he rushed out of the classroom. Taryn just stared after him with a curious expression on her face. She vowed to herself she would figure out this small Who out.

JoJo kicked a leaf as he plodded home. He was still embarrassed and a little angry about earlier. How dare she touch his stuff without asking? JoJo aimed another kick at an innocent leaf, anger building inside of him. He lashed out, but slipped across the muddy ground. Landing on his back, he found himself looking up at Taryn again.

"Can you talk? Because I don't want to be rude. If you really can't talk, that would explain it." She grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

JoJo pondered whether to just tell her he couldn't talk, which was a lie, just to get her off his back, or to try to explain why he chose not to.

"Are you ignoring me? Do you want me to back off? Am I supposed to be getting a hint?" she asked, taking a step back as JoJo dusted himself off.

_This girl never stops talking!_ JoJo thought. He shook his head.

"No, you can't talk? Ok, then I was just wonder-" JoJo slapped his forehead. He nodded.

"Yes, I need to back off? Well, ok, I'll just go then-" Taryn turned to leave. JoJo sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something on it and thrust it in the girl's face.

_YES I can talk. No, I'm not ignoring you. I just choose not to. Personal reasons, ok? _

Taryn read it quickly and looked up at JoJo. "Ok, sorry I bugged you."

JoJo watched as she walked away, trying to decide whether to be put out or relieved. He settled on not caring as usual and headed home.

JoJo shut the door and immediately went to his room. He was grateful that he didn't have to share it with any of his sisters. This was the one benefit of being the only boy in a family of 96 girls. His room was cramped, but at least it was his and only his.

He flopped over on his bed, mulling over his day. Before he knew it, his eyes began to close, and he dozed off.

A loud peal of a bell woke the Who. He sat up and stretched, listening to his sisters charge down the stairs to the dining room. Groaning, JoJo slowly made his way downstairs. His sisters were already in their chairs. He quickly jumped in the empty seat before it moved sideways. He ate as quickly as he could, trying to avoid the 12 second talk with his dad. In his haste, JoJo started choking on a piece of food. He coughed and banged his chest. He panicked when he realized he couldn't get any air in his lungs to cough anymore. Turning to the sister next to him he frantically tried to get her attention. She was listening to her Who-pod and couldn't hear him. JoJo felt his vision beginning to dim. His chest tightened as he struggled to suck air past the blockage. Suddenly he felt a hand whack his back sharply, dislodging the food. Air rushed in to his lungs, and he gulped it in desperately.

"JoJo, you okay?" his dad asked, looking at him worriedly. JoJo nodded and took a long drink of Whoberry juice. A bell dinged and he moved sideways. Sighing, JoJo jumped off his chair and went back to his room. At least his dad didn't start with the mayor thing. All the McDodd children knew Hazel was the one who wanted to be mayor, not JoJo. He stopped in the one bathroom to grab the plunger. He had an idea for an addition to his instruments. Climbing out the window, he slid down a tree and strode towards the old observatory.

"Gotcha!" Taryn said, trapping a firefly in a jar. She looked at the tiny glowing bug. It made her feel peaceful, but also sad. "You don't want to be stuck in a jar and stared at, do you? You want to be free." She opened the jar again and the firefly flew out. "Go brighten someone else's night." Taryn heard footsteps and she ducked low in the long grass. Peeking out, she saw the quiet Who walking towards the observatory.

"JoJo?" she whispered. She followed him up the hill under the cover of the bushes. She watched as clambered through a door cut in the bigger door. JoJo pushed through his door into his secret place. He was a little nervous, because he could have swore he heard someone in the bushes as he came. Shrugging it off as just a cat or something, he got to work on his new invention. He swung around in his bucket, hammering here, tying there. After a little while, he sat down to take a break. Pulling out his binder of songs, he began brainstorming some more. A firefly flew in front of his eyes and he watched it as it zoomed to the very top of the observatory, spiraling and zigzagging. JoJo began to sing out loud.

_A little light_

_Within a glow_

_A tiny spark_

_The world below_

_Can't help but stare_

_As the shimmer flies _

_Freer than free_

_Lighting the skies _

_Just a speck_

_Only a dot_

_But it's enough_

_To do a lot_

JoJo stood up and sung with feeling. Taryn came in and hid behind a drum as JoJo sang. She watched with intrigue as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth upwards. Taryn listened in awe as his voice, louder now, rung out through the air.

_Millions of sparks _

_But it only takes one_

_To start the fire_

_To be someone_

_To change the world_

_Got something to show_

_Got something to prove_

_Just a little glow_

JoJo finished his improvised song passionately and was about to sit down again when he heard a voice behind him. He spun around.

"You don't talk, but wow, you can sing." Taryn said, looking up at the black and grey Who with the stunned look on his face.

The firefly soared back down and circled Taryn as JoJo spluttered. _How'd she get here?_

"Well? Did you write that too?" Taryn asked, cupping the lightning bug in her hands.

JoJo stared at her. _Did she follow me here? _he thought.

Taryn let the firefly go. "Did you make all this? It's really, wow."

JoJo was starting to get a little mad. _Why doesn't she just leave me alone?_

Taryn's smile faded when she saw JoJo's expression. "You're not gonna talk, are you?"

He glared at her. She shuffled her feet. "Sorry if I, you know, invaded on your personal- I'm just going to go." Taryn turned around and went to the door. "It's a beautiful song, JoJo. If you keep doing what you do best, you're gonna go somewhere in the world." She walked out and closed the door. JoJo sat down and put his head in his hands. Did anyone really understand him? The firefly buzzed back up to him and hovered in front of his face. JoJo took that as his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped back into his room early in the morning. It was only three hours later his alarm went off, summoning him to school. Groaning, he struggled out of bed and down the stairs to face his father again. He knew better than to scarf his food down again, so he picked at it unhappily. His chair slid left and he stared at the floor while his father tried to talk to him. As soon as the bell rang he got down and left the room. Ned McDodd sighed.

_You never understand._ thought JoJo. He quickly got his backpack and began his walk to school.

Humming a tune he was making up on the spot, JoJo stared at the ground as he twirled the dial on his locker. He pushed his backpack in and stiffened when he felt a presence behind him. Closing the door and whipping around, he came face to face with the school bully, Bruce Whoosley. In fear, JoJo noticed they were alone in the hallway. Looking down, he tried to move past the massive Who, but Bruce blocked his path.

"What's the matter, shrimp? You scared?" Bruce grinned maliciously.

JoJo gulped and took a step backwards.

"Whatcha got there?" Bruce asked, snatching the binder out of JoJo's hand. He made a desperate grab for it but Bruce shoved him against the lockers. JoJo slammed backwards and dropped to the floor from the force. Bruce pulled some sheets of songs out of the binder. Taking a lighter out of his pocket, he lit them on fire. Staring upwards at the bully, JoJo felt a flood of white-hot anger in his chest. He sprung forward as the bully pulled out more fuel out of the binder. Bruce just threw up his arm and JoJo crashed back to the linoleum hallway floor. Just as he pulled out the last piece of paper and ignited it, the first period bell rang and Whos came flooding into the hallway. Bruce just smiled as he pocketed his lighter and sauntered away, dropping the empty binder on JoJo. Standing up shakily, JoJo looked down the hallway. He glimpsed Taryn watching him, but when their eyes met, she turned towards her class.

_Was she there the whole time?_ He wondered. _Why didn't she do anything?_ Kicking aside the small scraps of burnt paper, he headed to his class.

JoJo contemplated going to his sanctuary instead of going straight home like he always did. His parents had 97 children, would they really notice if one was missing for one afternoon? Would they even notice he was gone if he ever ran away? This wasn't the first time that JoJo had this idea, but he reluctantly turned for home. At least he could his escape to his room for a while.

He tossed his bag in the corner and pulled out his empty binder. Staring at it furiously for a moment, he threw it against the wall. He felt like an idiot for not making copies. Frustrated, he kicked the wall, only managing to hurt his foot. Sitting down on his bed, he rubbed his foot tenderly. Sighing, he pulled out some more paper from his bedside table and began to copy down all he could remember.

Dinner was another unproductive attempt at persuading him to become mayor. JoJo collected some more random items, including his sister's hairbrush, an old fishbowl and a cheese grater and went to the observatory. He was there for about ten minutes before he left, too troubled to work. He defiantly didn't want to go home, so he decided to go for a walk on the old roads outside of town.

Nobody used the old roads anymore, because of the newer, more convenient paths in town, so JoJo enjoyed the lack of company. He was even pondering whether to start singing or not. That is, until he heard a voice in the bushes on the side of the dirt path. He crouched defensively. Being bullied your whole life gave you a higher sense of self-preservation. He froze in place, and listened to the voice. It was female, and it sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She laughed, and to JoJo it sounded like wind singing through the trees. He was debating whether to run or confront the voice.

"…and I'm not sure about that quiet Who. JoJo is just so…" her voice faltered. JoJo was startled to hear his name.

"I don't know. He doesn't believe in himself. Maybe because no one else believes in him. I'm surprised he's not liked more by others. I mean, he is the mayor's son after all. Shouldn't that give him some kind of status?"

He rolled his eyes. _If you only knew._

"Maybe not. He doesn't talk much, which I think kind of makes people ignore him. Well, I guess that is a lot of pressure. From what I've seen, he's not the mayor type. But he is one heck of a singer. I saw his "place." He's set up this whole observatory with his instruments he made himself! It's so amazing! He's got potential, he really does. He's just got to have some confidence…and maybe a friend. Like I said, I don't know." When the girl stopped talking, he realized he was hanging on every word, starting to get afraid of whoever knew so much about him. Suddenly the voice started to sing. What took JoJo aback was it was his song. The firefly song. The owner of the voice stood up, and began to sing louder. JoJo gasped, and Taryn abruptly stopped singing and spun around.

"Oh, JoJo! You scared me!" She stepped out of the grass. Uncomfortably she asked, "Did you hear everything I said?"

He nodded and she looked embarrassed, turning red. "Um, well I…I…why do the other Whos pick on you?"

Her question stirred some of the anger he had buried.

"I saw that guy standing over you when the bell rang. Was he beating you up?"

He still said nothing, but he was more humiliated than angry now.

"You're still not going to talk to me, are you?" She looked at him seriously.

JoJo avoided her gaze. She sighed.

"Well sorry to interrupt your walk." she said, heading back towards Whotown. "Seems I'm in everyone's way these days" she muttered under her breath.

JoJo stared at her retreating figure. He wanted to call out to her, but just continued walking.

After getting home late again, collapsing into bed at 3 in the morning, his morning was as pointless as all the other mornings. His dad tried to communicate with him, He ignored him. JoJo felt like screaming "Don't you get it?!?" in his face, but just sat there until my 12 seconds were up. He could feel his dad beginning to lose hope. _Good._ he thought. _Then you won't have to waste twenty-four seconds a day on me. _

School was another day of torture as well. JoJo was a bright Who, and managed to get good grades despite not saying a word in class. At lunch, he avoided the bullies as much as possible, sitting in a corner with his food. That day, eating by his lonesome, he saw Taryn move from table to table, being rejected by every one. Apparently judgment had been made. In favour of not cool: the entire school body. Looking around, she looked over in JoJo's direction, but she immediately turned away. JoJo didn't understand this. _I would have let her sit here._ he thought. She eventually sat down when a group moved away from a table. JoJo felt he should sit with her, but he resumed work on his lyrics.

As much as he wanted to keep working on his instruments, JoJo decided to stay home that night, He was tired, and sneaking out would not help.

A strange thing happened at dinner. When it came time for his turn with his dad, JoJo was stunned to see his dad very absorbed in his food. After about six seconds, he glanced up.

"Oh, hey JoJo." was all he said before returning to his food. JoJo didn't show it, but on the inside he was shocked. Usually his dad was all up in his face, trying to be cool. The bell dinged and JoJo watched as his dad happily greeted his next two daughters, joining in on their hair skipping. JoJo was thrown. Baffled. But, somewhere, he was resentful. _If this is your idea of teen psychology,_ JoJo thought. _It's not going to work. _He went to bed early, to catch up on his sleep, but ended up lying awake mulling over things. Maybe this meant his Dad would finally get off his back. But was he really going to totally ignore him? Then there was that whole Taryn thing. Did she want to be his friend? Did he want her as a friend? And how in the Who could she read him so well? Exhausted, he fell asleep, but still with no answers. Outside his window, a firefly glowed.


	3. Chapter 3

JoJo's father kept up the detachedness, going so far as to ignore his son. This didn't bother JoJo. _Good,_ he thought. _Now maybe you'll leave me alone. _

Since it was Saturday, he decided to get some serious work done at his observatory. He kicked a rock as he walked along the road. He turned around when he heard someone calling his name.

"JoJo! Hey JoJo!" Taryn stumbled as she ran towards him.

He scowled. Why did she keep following him?

She thrust a piece of paper in his hand. "Here."

JoJo's eyes widened as he looked at the paper. On it was his firefly song. The only one he hadn't been able to retrieve from memory. It had been too sporadic, too on-the-spot. He looked up at her questioningly.

"It was stuck in my head, and that Bruce was boasting about what he did to you. So I figured…" she broke off, shrugging.

JoJo half smiled and kept going towards the observatory.

"Are you busy?" she asked, catching up with him again. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk or something."

JoJo sighed. On one hand, he really felt like being alone. On the other, a walk might clear his mind. Shrugging, he followed her to the roads behind the observatory.

The trees and tall grass on either side of the road made it really quite tranquil, but Taryn's questions were starting to bug him.

"So what's it like being the mayor son?" He glared at her, and she fell silent. Suddenly she gasped and rushed to the side of the road. Curious, JoJo followed. She pointed to a small flower poking out of the grass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. JoJo had to agree that it was pretty, with its pink and blue petals overlapping, but he didn't understand why she was staring at it in rapture. Then, just as fast as she had looked at it, she stared up at the sky.

"These only bloom when a big storm is coming." Taryn explained, and a crack of thunder rumbled through the air. Rain poured from the sky. She laughed. "Told you."

A small smile appeared on JoJo's face. Taryn grinned hugely.

"You smiled! You never smile." she exclaimed. Lightning flashed across the sky and the two Whos jumped.

"Let's go." Taryn said, and they ran back towards Whotown.

Something hit JoJo in the back of the head and he turned around angrily.

"Ignore them." Taryn warned, taking a sip of her Whoberry juice. JoJo rolled his eyes.

"If they see it irritates you, they're going to keep doing it."

_And if they see it doesn't irritate me, they're going to try something worse. _JoJo wrote.

Taryn narrowed her eyes. She hated the fact that he wouldn't talk, but insisted on writing out what he had to tell her if it was too specific for body language. Since their walk, JoJo had sort of accepted her as a friend, as long as she stopped asking all the personal questions. He found her quirky in an interesting way. And she was the only one who came close to understanding him. Almost.

JoJo was hit again, and he clenched his fists.

"They only pick on you because they're insecure and jealous." she told him.

JoJo gave her a sarcastic look. His dad had told him the exact same thing the first time he came home with a black eye. Then he launched into a big speech about how when he was mayor, he would get the respect he deserved.

Finally, after two weeks of his dad ignoring him, JoJo had had enough. If his parents weren't going to talk, and he obviously wasn't going to talk, then there was no point even going to dinner. He sat in his room, finishing his homework instead. Listening to his Who-pod, he didn't hear the footsteps come up the stairs. The song ended, and JoJo reached to change it when he heard a voice behind him.

"JoJo." He jumped, startled, and spun around. His father was sitting on his bed, looking at his son with a "we need to talk" look.

"Sit down, JoJo."

JoJo gestured at the chair he was seated in.

"Ok, then sit over here. We need to talk."

JoJo grudgingly rolled his chair closer.

"JoJo, when you started your whole attitude thing, I thought it was just a phase. You were becoming a teenager. So I tried to stay in touch. But it just made you more sullen."

I rolled my eyes. _That's because you have no idea how to be cool, dad._

"So I decided to ignore it, thinking you would come out of it on your own terms. But you slunk even farther into your shell."

JoJo glowered at the floor. He just wanted his father to leave him alone.

"I don't know what's wrong, JoJo, but you know you can talk to me. I'm your father. That's what I'm here for."

JoJo wanted to yell at his dad. _Here for me? You're never there for me! You just pressure me into being something I don't want to be! _He continued to burn a hole in the floor with his glare.

"JoJo? Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

He turned away from his father.

Ned stood up to leave. "I just want you to be happy, son." He closed the door softly and went downstairs to face the 96 indignant daughters who wanted more time with their father.

JoJo gave out a cry of anger and threw his textbook at the door. He sat down on his bed and scribbled furiously in his binder.

_I am who I am_

_Not who you want me to be_

_Why can't I be myself?_

_Why can't you just accept me?_

_I make my own destiny_

_I've made up my mind_

_I am unique_

_I'm one of a kind_

_You –_

His pencil snapped from the pressure, and JoJo threw it away angrily. He was too mad to write anymore, so he just curled up and tried to sleep.

"Well someone's happy today."

JoJo glared at Taryn. She put her hands up in defense as they walked down the hall.

"Chill, JoJo." She yanked his binder out of his hands. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she read his latest song. "Oh, I see. Sorry." She didn't say anything else. JoJo snatched his binder back and began to walk away from her.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called out. JoJo didn't answer. She huffed.

JoJo scowled. _Oh, and you've got problems?_ He stormed into his next class.

Mr. Hoogenhuize smiled his menacing smile. The "we're going to have a surprise test that you didn't study for" look only teachers can pull off.

"Class, I think it's about time for a project." The Whos groaned.

"Now I know we just started this unit but nonetheless, I'm sure it will be exciting. Partners are as followed…" He pulled out a clipboard, causing the class to groan louder.

JoJo looked up as his name was called. "JoJo and Taryn…" He swiveled his head around to look at Taryn behind him. She gave him a look of daggers that JoJo took to mean she was still a little mad about earlier. He scrunched down in his seat and continued writing.

"So are we going to meet at your house for the project?" JoJo was startled when he heard Taryn speak behind him. He nodded listlessly.

"Ok then. Can we do it now? The teacher said its due Thursday." she said, nearly tripping over a stick in the middle of the road trying to keep up with him.

JoJo shrugged and motioned for her to follow him.

Trying not to notice Taryn's eyes widen at the size of his house, JoJo opened the door and proceeded to his room.

"That's a lot of pictures." Taryn said, pointing to all the portraits of the Great McDodds. JoJo said nothing, but continued down the hallway. Expertly stepping aside and jumping over sisters, he carefully maneuvered the girls everywhere.

"Holy crap, how many sisters do you have?" she said, tripping over a little pigtailed Who.

JoJo shut his bedroom door behind him and held up ten fingers, nine times. Then six. Taryn's eyes bugged. "96?!? That's insane!"

JoJo looked at her as if to say _tell me about it._

About an hour later the stampede started. JoJo motioned to Taryn to come downstairs. They sat down to eat, and Taryn nearly fell off her chair when it slid sideways. She gave JoJo a questioning look, but he just shrugged. JoJo groaned internally as they moved closer to his father.

Ned looked up from his paper. "Hey JoJo…and JoJo's friend. Since when do you have a friend?" Ned realized it sounded a bit harsher than he intended as JoJo winced.

"Who is this, dear?" asked Sally, JoJo's mother.

"I'm Taryn, pleased to meet you." Taryn extended a hand. Sally shook it warmly.

"And I'm honoured to meet the mayor in person." Taryn said as she shook his hand.

"Oh, you flatter me. I think its nice JoJo has a friend." Ned said.

The bell dinged and they moved sideways.

You're parents are nice." Taryn whispered to JoJo. He rolled his eyes.

"What? They are." But she dropped the subject.

The duo headed back up to JoJo's room after supper.

"Can I ask you something?" Taryn said, sitting crosslegged on the floor.

JoJo shook his head as he rolled up the bristol board. She grinned for a moment, and then grew serious again.

"Why don't you just tell you're parents you don't want to be-"

He rushed over and covered her mouth, giving her a look.

"But why?" she asked when he returned to his desk. He picked up a small whiteboard and marker and wrote: _you wouldn't understand._

She snorted. "Try me."

He rolled his eyes. _They don't accept me for who I am._

"Sure they do. They just don't know who you are."

_I've disappointed them enough. _

"Only because you're afraid to show them who you really are."

JoJo glared at her. _It would hurt my dad to know his only son doesn't want to become one of the "greats." It's my destiny, and I hate it._

"Destiny can always change."

_No, it can't its __destiny__. It stays the same your whole life. _

"Well maybe it's not your destiny. It's certainly not your destiny to have a terrible relationship with your parents"

_Shut up. _

"No, you're only going to regret it later."

_You can't tell me how to live my life. It's my life; it's none of your business._

"I'm telling you, don't estrange yourself from your parents."

_Who are you to tell me what to do and not do? Just shut up! _

"JoJo, I know you're not really like this. This is just a mask."

_I SAID SHUT UP! Who are you, my psychologist? _

"JoJo, listen to me-"

_Why? Why should I listen to you?_

Taryn looked furiously at JoJo. "Because my parents are DEAD!"

JoJo dropped the whiteboard in shock.

"I never had a good relationship with my parents. We fought, they said I didn't take anything seriously, I thought they were chains holding me back from who I could really be." She turned away from JoJo to stare out the window, but JoJo could see the tears falling on her cheeks.

"Then one day, a normal day where I had gone to school without saying goodbye, like everyday, I get home only to learn they were in an accident. You know I don't remember my mom ever saying "I love you," to me?" She stood up and opened the door.

"Just think about it. You have parents who care. But you're too scared to return it. Don't go your whole life denying yourself, JoJo." With that she slammed the door and left JoJo standing alone in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why is there always a rock?_ thought JoJo vaguely as he kicked one up the hill. He was feeling more sullen than normal, and he hadn't talked to Taryn since their fight. He kicked the rock so hard it ricocheted off a tree and got lost in the grass. He sighed. He needed that rock if he was going to get up to the observatory. Wading into the grass, he crouched down to find it.

Taryn sat in her favorite perch, on a stretching branch of a tree along the path out of Whotown. She tossed pebbles across the road, muttering to herself under her breath. Hearing footsteps, she quieted, and peered through the emergent darkness. She watched as JoJo kicked a rock and stifled a gasp as it whizzed towards her. It bounced underneath her branch, landing in the dark green grass below. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he didn't see her. When it seemed he had not, she opened her eyes and watched as he tried to find it. When he moved to brush the hair out of his eyes, she silently dropped her last pebble in front of him. He picked it up, satisfied he had found the right one. As he turned to go, Taryn leaned back against the trunk. Suddenly her back slipped, and she fell backwards off the branch. Grabbing on to it to save herself, she swung forward and accidentally kicked JoJo in the back of the head. He was knocked forward, yelling in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized as she jumped down. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

JoJo raised a hand to the back of his head, paling.

"Let me see." Taryn carefully parted his black hair and inspected the cut. "It's not that big," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She helped him to his feet.

_What was she doing in a tree?_ JoJo wondered. He swayed dizzily.

"Oh dear. Come on, you need to go home." She led him out of the grass and down the road towards his house. He tried to protest. Home was the last place he wanted to be right now. And if his parents knew he had snuck out…

He wrenched out of her grip, shaking his head.

"JoJo." She sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want me to do? Your head is bleeding. Come on, you are going home!" she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him down the hill.

Ned McDodd was about to go to bed after a long day of being mayor. He poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and started up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" he wondered aloud._Maybe it's Burt, from accounting, _he thought, taking a sip of hot chocolate. He opened the door to see the last thing he expected. Spewing his drink everywhere, he gazed, stunned, at the two small teens on the front porch.

"JoJo!?!"

JoJo looked up at his shocked father. _Oh, this is not going to be pretty._

"What happened?" Ned spluttered. "I thought you were upstairs!"

"Umm…Mr. McDodd? This is really my fault. So don't get mad a JoJo."

Ned ushered the two inside. He quickly attended to JoJo's cut, which was so superficial it didn't even need a band-aid, just a cleaning. Then, after he had given them hot chocolate, he sat and looked at JoJo indicatively.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

JoJo glanced at Taryn uneasily.

"You see, Mr.-" Taryn began, but Ned cut her off.

"No, Taryn, I don't want to hear your excuses for him. JoJo can speak for himself."

JoJo looked gloweringly up at his father, not speaking.

"JoJo? Where were you?"

He remained stubborn, but turned away from the mayor.

"JoJo, I don't want to do this but so help me I will ground you if you don't tell me what happened!" Ned felt guilty immediately after saying it, but he couldn't back down.

JoJo said nothing, but looked at Taryn out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's it. You're grounded. Go to your room." Ned declared authoritatively. He turned to Taryn. "I'm sorry to be rude, but you should go home now. Your parents are probably worried sick about you."

JoJo saw Taryn's face contort slightly. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Mr. McDodd." she said as she left. JoJo watched her until she walked out into the night, and shut the door behind her.

Being grounded wasn't a problem for JoJo. It wasn't like he couldn't just sneak out again. But he could sense his dad's tension. There was something he was stressed about, but JoJo didn't know what it was. So he stayed in his room until his sentence was up. He remained quiet and morose, but he didn't sneak out. Besides, every night his dad came in his room to check on him. JoJo feigned sleep, but could feel the mayor's presence.

Ned McDodd opened the door as softly as possible. He watched as his son, his only son, slept, unaware of what was to come. Leaning on the door frame, the mayor sighed. The time had almost come. As he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of JoJo's chest, he reminisced on the little Who's childhood. He had been the smallest Who born in Whotown, but he had the biggest curiosity. Ned remembered the happy child JoJo had been, back when he was a toddler and had only 30 sisters. Back when he talked. Ned felt ashamed for a moment when he realized he didn't remember what his son's voice sounded like. But that would all change soon. Very soon. Smiling, he shut the door again.

JoJo reached for a piece of toast just as the chair moved sideways, and he missed it. He noticed the timer coming closer, and turned his chair around so he faced the stove. The chairs slid again, and JoJo's whirled around.

"Hey, JoJo." His father said cheerfully. JoJo was mildly surprised his father was speaking to him again, but remained silent.

"I've decided you're not grounded anymore. You're free." Ned said, grinning at his son.

JoJo looked up at his dad but said nothing.

"Today, though, I want you to come to work with me. It's, um…Take Your Kid to Work Day, yeah!"

JoJo raised his eyebrows, but shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great! So go get ready for a day at my office!" The bell dinged and JoJo hopped down off his chair.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…_

"Don't you look dashing!" Ned exclaimed. JoJo stared with disgust at the mirror. He was garbed in a dress shirt, jacket and tie. All in mismatching colours. JoJo felt like strangling himself with the tie.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Ned steered his son out the door.

"Good morning, Miss Yelp." She looked up from her computer and nodded before returning to her phone call.

"Oh yeah, did you get my wall post on Whobook?..."

JoJo walked into his father's office. He watched the fish as it swam around in circles. The room grew dark as his father shut the balcony doors and closed the curtains.

"JoJo, I have something very important to do, so um, sit in that chair, don't move, don't open the doors or windows, and don't listen to anything you hear! Ok? I'll be right back!"

Confused, JoJo sat in the chair. He began to make up a tune in his head but began to remember his argument with Taryn.

_Why don't you just tell you parents?_

JoJo took a deep breath. He would. He would tell them. Although it felt like his stomach was being eaten from the inside out by leaf bugs, he began to plan what he would say to his parents when he got home.

Suddenly his dad burst back into the room. "Come on, JoJo, I have a surprise for you!" Covering his son's eyes, he led him out onto the balcony. JoJo opened his eyes to face…all the Whos in Whotown. He shrunk back and looked up at his father as if to say _what is this?!?_

"Congratulations, son. It's finally time for your Mayor Training!" Ned looked proudly down at his son, ignoring the betrayed expression JoJo wore. Turning to the crowd, he announced, "Everyone knows, when a the next in line for mayor is fourteen, on the 10th of July of that year, they commence the Mayor Training. JoJo, my boy. You're time has come."

JoJo shook his head frantically, trying to get his dad's attention. This was not going the way its supposed to.

"So I'd like everyone to give a big round of applause to-" JoJo tore the microphone from his hand.

"JoJo? What is it?" His dad gave him a questioning look.

JoJo just shook his head.

"JoJo…" the mayor laughed nervously. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but turned away.

"JoJo!" his father commanded. "What is it?!"

All the angst and anger he had contained was threatening to explode. JoJo tried to run inside but the mayor pulled him back.

"JoJo! Tell me!" he yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE MAYOR!" JoJo shouted at the top of his lungs in his fathers face.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" whispered Ned weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

JoJo sucked in deep gulps of air as he ran, just ran, away form his father, away from his problems. He ran until he couldn't feel his legs, couldn't feel his lungs, and kept going. Finally, when he couldn't run anymore, he stopped and leaned against a tree, panting. Tears flowed down his face, and he slid into a sitting position.

"You told them, didn't you?" a voice called softly from above. He looked up as Taryn jumped down, then sat beside him.

He nodded, embarrassedly wiping tears away.

"Well, how'd they take it?" she asked.

He gave her a sarcastic look. She averted her gaze to the ground. "Sorry."

She looked back up at him. "Did you actually say it or write it?"

He pointed to his mouth. She gave him a funny look, kind of a cross between discouraged, annoyed and…strangely, wistful. They sat in silence for a while before Taryn spoke up again.

"You know what's funny? Your eyes, they turn gray when you are really upset."

JoJo gave her a confused look.

"They do. It's kind of cool." She half smiled at him and JoJo felt a tiny bit better.

"I-I'm really sorry about your parents. I mean, I was the one who told you to tell- It's just that- I'm sorry, I thought-" She sighed. "Sorry."

She looked at his eyes, which were slowly returning to their original amber colour.

"I should go," she said, standing up. Instinctively, JoJo grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Yeah?" she murmured.

He simply stared into her eyes, searching through them as if expecting to find the door to her soul.

"Why don't you talk to me?" she asked. "You stay silent because of your parents, but why can't you talk to me?" She looked back at him, troubled emotion swimming in the green of her irises.

JoJo opened his mouth as if to reply. He didn't know whether to speak or not. Taryn leaned in as if to catch the quietest thing he could say. She did not want to miss her possibly only opportunity to hear him talk. The world seemed to slow, the only sound being their breathing, the only light from the fireflies swarming around them. JoJo closed his mouth, took a deep breath, and pressed his lips against Taryn's. She flinched for a moment, but returned the kiss. They broke apart after a moment, and Taryn stood up again quickly.

"I have to go, it's late, and I, umm…" she blushed before running down the road.

JoJo leaned his head against the tree trunk and stared up at the sky. He ran his fingers through his hair, tracing over the faint remnants of the cut on his scalp. He hummed a little tune as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Words pieced together in his mind, and he found himself wishing for his binder.

_Oh well_, he thought._ I'm sure I'll remember_.

Sunlight streamed into his eyes as he desperately grasped at the threads holding his dream down. When it finally floated away, he opened his eyes. For a minute he was perfectly serene, so calm he couldn't remember a time he was this much a peace. Then he remembered the night before. Burying his face in his hands, he knew he couldn't go home. Not after what he'd done. Sighing, he stood up and went up to the observatory.

_Home sweet home,_ he thought miserably.

Ned wrapped an arm around his wife. Sally was wringing her hands together in worry. Neither of them had slept a wink of sleep. A uniformed officer approached them.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm sorry to say we can't find a trace of your son. We've tried our best."

Sally began to wail and Ned held her tighter. "Thank you, Officer."

"Just doing my job." He turned and left the couple in their sadness.

"Ned? Do you think he's okay?" Sally said tearfully to her husband.

Ned avoided his wife's gaze. "I hope so." He told her about what their son had said at his ceremony. She gasped.

"He…doesn't want to be Mayor?" Ned shook his head. "Well, why didn't he tell us?"

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, confused.

"Whatever our son wants to be, he can be. We're not going to pressure him into something that's going to make him unhappy for the rest of his life!"

"That must explain his behavior. He just didn't want to…disappoint us." Ned faced the door once more. "JoJo…"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called the mayor halfheartedly.

Taryn pushed the door open. "Hi, Mr. Mayor. Is JoJo home?"

Ned's expression was all she needed. "Oh. Well, I'll tell you if I see him." She gave them a sympathizing look before leaving.

JoJo lay on his back, trying to not think about his parents, or why he was hiding, or Taryn…

Shaking his head, he tightened a screw and hammered a nail, fixing up some minor things. Suddenly a hand grabbed his foot and he was yanked out from underneath his invention. He thrashed and kicked until he saw who it was.

"JoJo! You're parents are half dead with worry! Didn't you go home last night?" Taryn scolded, letting go of his leg.

He glared at her and pulled himself back underneath. She grabbed both of his legs and viciously pulled him forward, causing him to nearly whack his head on the instrument.

"JoJo! You don't care? They are worried sick about you!" Taryn frowned at him, hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and slid back under once more.

"Well I hope your happy, JoJo. You just sit up here in your protective shell and hide from the world. Have a nice life." JoJo heard her leave and slam the door behind her. He rubbed his eyes, wishing the world would just leave him alone.

As much as he tried to forget his troubles, he couldn't get Taryn's stinging words out of his head. _Have a nice life. _He curled up on a sleeping bag he had stored away for nights he worked late, but he never imagined he would need it for the present circumstances. Sighing, he wrapped himself in the bag and began to piece together words until he fell asleep.

Sunlight cracked through the high windows, and reflected off of the metallics in the rooms, giving the space a warm feeling. JoJo lay peacefully, submerged in his subconscious, more at rest than he had been in a long time. Thoughts and words floated by, but he didn't want to bother with catching them. The light was pulling him to the surface, and though he resisted, he found himself more than half awake. JoJo became aware of a noise, but he couldn't tell if it was in the back of his head or outside somewhere. He knew he should probably figure it out, but he was too tired and simply did not care.

_If only life could be as easy as not caring anymore...I would be better off without feelings anyway. _

The noises escalated suddenly, and JoJo could distinguish voices, and words.

"Is that him?"

"JoJo!"

"Look at these!"

"Wake him up."

JoJo forced his eyes open, and found himself staring at his father and two police officers. He jumped backwards slightly from the shock.

"JoJo, why didn't you come home? We were so worried! We would have never found you if your friend hadn't come and told us you were up here…" The mayor's voice faded away as JoJo heard only that one part.

If your friend hadn't come and told us.

Taryn.

JoJo glowered as Taryn rushed over to him the next morning.

"Oh, you're back! I was worried they wouldn't-" She stopped as soon as she saw the look on his face. He gave her a death glare, and began to walk away.

"Wait, JoJo!" Taryn followed him. "I'm sorry I told your parents about that place. But I had to! Please understand that! I only wanted you to be safe! I just couldn't stand-"

JoJo spun around and gave her a look that clearly said **back off**.

Taryn shrunk back. "JoJo? JoJo, please, hear me out. I…" JoJo stormed away, not wanting to deal with it.

"JoJo, I'm sorry." she whispered once more, her eyes threatening to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as it hurt that his parents didn't accept him, as much as it hurt that all of Whotown thought he was a freak, it hurt so much more that Taryn had betrayed him. Taryn, of all people. He had just started to trust her and she went and played the traitor. Why was she always sticking her nose in his business? If he wanted to be alone, why couldn't he just be alone? If he wanted to run away, why could he just run away? Why did she always have to ruin everything? JoJo felt more furious than he could ever remember. To enraged to even write. So angry, that he could barely think. The only thought that invaded his mind was, she told them. She told them. _She_ told them.

He walked home later that day, plotting what he would do if she did her increasingly-occurring appearing act and approached him with apologies again. Glower at her? No, too predictable. Yell at her? It would probably give her the satisfaction of hearing him talk. He decided he would give her the cold shoulder, but as slow as he made his way home, she didn't show up. Telling himself that it was better that way, he went up to his room. He barely had time to toss down his backpack when there was a knock on the door.

"JoJo, it's me." his father called through. JoJo huffed and unlocked it. Ned gave his son a serious smile before stepping in.

"JoJo, why-" he began. Rubbing the back of his neck, he motioned for his son to sit. JoJo glared coldly and did not move. The mayor sighed and sat on the bed.

"JoJo, you scared the bewhoozens out of your mother and me. Not to mention your sisters. Did you know Henna came up to me and asked 'where's JoJo?' Do you know how much it hurt me to tell her I didn't know? Just because you feel we're not being fair, or we're not accepting you, doesn't mean you go hide out in an old observatory. You can talk to me about anything, anything at all. Why do you think we give you kids time one-on-one with us twice a day?" JoJo had to stifle a laugh here. 24 seconds gave him the time to tell all his problems to his father?

Mr. McDodd gave JoJo a slightly annoyed look before continuing. "I'm always here for you, JoJo, if you feel angry, if you feel depressed, just come talk to me, don't shut yourself up in here and be moody, or run away from home, and definitely do not quit talking to everyone!" He said this last part exasperatedly, at his wits end. Ned could not stand his son's silence anymore. In fact, he was baffled at how JoJo could keep it up for so long.

"I mean, seriously, JoJo. Why? Why don't you speak? Is it just us you don't talk to? You're teachers have called and told me you don't say a word at school either. Do you talk to anybody? What about your little friend, whatsername…uhh, Tara? Taryn, that's it. Do you talk to her?" JoJo's eyes narrowed and he shook his head furiously. This confused the mayor even more.

"Then why?" he repeated. JoJo ignored him, picking up one of his textbooks and opening it to a random page, pretending to read it. Exhaling, the mayor continued.

"I know I talk to you a lot about being mayor. Now I know that must irritate you. If you had just told me, I would have backed off. I support whatever you want to do in life. If you don't want to be mayor, then that's fine with me." Ned looked expectantly at JoJo, but the young Who wasn't in the mood for it, even if his father was saying what he had always wanted him to say. JoJo turned away from his father, not bothering to pretend to read anymore. Frowning, Ned tousled his son's hair.

"I love you, son." he said before leaving the room. JoJo stood up and slammed the door behind him, leaving the discouraged father in the hallway wondering what he had done wrong.

School had become an even more torturous ordeal. JoJo couldn't focus on his schoolwork; his teachers had heard about the mayor incident; all the kids had heard rumors that he ran away over the weekend, thus furthering their negative thoughts about him. His life had, to put it simply, become a living hell.

He tried his best to avoid his tormentors, the Whos who didn't stare at him with disgusted looks, or whisper behind his back, or just not give a care. Even if he went to the library to eat his lunch, he couldn't hide forever. Hurriedly retrieving his jacket from his locker at the end of the day, he was suddenly covered in a large shadow. Fearing the worst, he spun around. As he had suspected, Bruce Whoosley was leering at him.

"Hey, freak." The larger than average Who took a menacing step forward. On instinct, he quickly shoved his binder into his locker and slammed it closed, clicking the lock shut. He was not going to lose those again.

Bruce cocked his head sideways with an unsettling smile. "Well, puny, if I can't trash your precious little poems, I'm just gonna have to trash your ugly little face." JoJo felt his chest constrict with terror, and tried to run, but was yanked backwards by his backpack. Slipping his arms out of the straps, he again tried to run but Bruce was too fast, and had flung him against the row of lockers before JoJo could get to his feet. Trapped, he covered his head with his arms and sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the pain. A sickening thought crossed his mind. Bruce actually had the strength to kill him if he wanted to. Feeling literally sick to his stomach, he shrunk back against the wall, and waited for something to strike him.

He heard a raspy laugh as Bruce said, "Pitiful." Well, JoJo assumed it was supposed to be pitiful, because he actually said "Pitif-" before having the wind knocked out of him. Looking up, JoJo saw Taryn in front of Bruce, who was on his knees clutching his stomach. Putting two and two together, he realized Taryn had just taken Bruce down. She glanced over at him apologetically, and strode away, breathing heavily. Hastily getting his binder before Bruce got his air back and became very angry, JoJo fled the school as well.

Normally, JoJo wasn't the kind of Who who couldn't stay angry for long, so he was a little surprised when he realized he was still mad at Taryn. He knew it was probably be best to thank her, but something stopped him. In his fury, he inferred that she was still messing with his business, and that he didn't want her help. Deep down, he knew he would have been seriously injured if she hadn't stepped in, but rage doesn't allow for reason.

Taryn took her time as she walked home, letting her mind wander. She liked to space out, living in her subconscious rather than her conscious. She wasn't worried about getting lost or anything, since she knew the route home perfectly. So she probably didn't hear the footsteps behind her because her ears were filled with the song of a certain small Who, who now completely hated her. And she couldn't blame him. Taryn hated herself for doing it, and she couldn't expect JoJo to feel any better about it. These melancholy thoughts suffocating her mind, she didn't stand a chance when the group of Whos jumped out and attacked.

JoJo was in a bad mood for the third day in a row, and it was really starting to irritate him. He almost laughed at his predicament: mad about being mad. For the second time, he wished he didn't have to deal with stupid feelings. It didn't help that today was the day he was supposed to present his project with Taryn. He had decided on going with the cold shoulder plan, sorting it out in his mind as he made his way to his Whostory class. When the bell rang, and Taryn hadn't showed up for school, he thought bitterly that she had done it just to spite him. She was going to make him present it to the class all by himself. Well, he wasn't going to do it. They could fail the project for all he cared. It would serve her right to get a bad mark. Negative thoughts kept tearing through his head until it was nearly his turn to present. Mr. Hoogenhuize looked down at the clipboard and back up at JoJo with a sinister look that only a Whostory teacher could have. His announcement was interrupted by a student walking into the room and handing him a late slip. JoJo's eyes bugged out of his head and he caught himself from yelling "Taryn?!" Instead, he mouthed it.

Taryn sat down and JoJo couldn't help but stare at her. Her right eye was swollen shut and a nasty purplish-blue. She held her body in an odd position, as if relaxing hurt. There was a large split down her bottom lip, dividing it right down the center with a deep red line. Mr. Hoogenhuize called their names, and she went to stand at the front. She looked over at JoJo on anxiously, motioning him to come up with the project. He felt glued to his chair, staring like everyone else, and wondering frantically, "What happened?!" Finally, she came over and snatched the poster from him and began talking, thoroughly presenting the project. When she finished, there was no applause like there had been for the other students. Just silent shock of the rest of the class. The Whostory teacher asked her to sit down, and she tossed the project back onto JoJo's desk and didn't give him a second glance. Out of the corner of his eye, JoJo saw two of Bruce's followers exchange a malicious look and it all came to him. He ripped a sheet of paper out of his binder and quickly scribbled _Was it Bruce?_ on it and slipped it to Taryn. Not even looking at JoJo, she nodded. Guilt hit him harder than a rock, and his anger dissipated.

He had to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7

After the class ended, JoJo attempted to catch Taryn before she went to her next class. Pushing through the wave of students in the hall, he had to fight the urge to call her name. Unfortunately, she turned into a classroom before he could get to her. Groaning inaudibly, he moved to go to his next class. Peripherally, he saw Bruce giving him an wicked look and ran the rest of the way.

The rest of day passed by sluggishly, while JoJo cursed himself for being so weak. Taryn was right, he just ran from his problems. Look where it got him. His dad had given up on him, he couldn't walk around school without being petrified of his bullies, and his only friend was a sorry mess. Well, ex-friend. Was she his friend? JoJo didn't know. He just didn't know.

Walking home the same way he did every day, he wished Taryn would come up to him and start talking in her hyperspeed chatter. He really couldn't take the silence anymore. He began to make up a tune in his head, but the words escaped him. Trying to hold them down was like trying to grip a wet bar of soap. Even the music slipped away from him, as much as he struggled to catch it. Disheartened and dejected, he decided he would pay a visit to the observatory. He didn't care if his father had forbidden him from it.

The only thing that he didn't like about his sanctuary now was the fact that it no longer was a secret. Well, it had stopped being a secret ever since Taryn followed him here a few weeks back, but now his father knew, and it lost all its solitude. Performing his intricate routine to ascend to the top, he worried about someone coming to get him when they realized he wasn't home. He decided he would invest in a lock. There was probably one hanging around at home somewhere. With this thought, he abandoned his journey to his haven and rushed home as not to be late.

Taryn watched through a window as the small Who sprinted away from the hill. Did he know she was in here? How did he know? All she wanted to do was apologize again. He was still mad after three days? Taryn couldn't really feel offended by this. Anxiously, she took one last rejected look and left the amazing instruments to their lonesome.

Ned glanced at the clock worriedly. Where was JoJo? He hoped his son wasn't pulling his runaway stunt again. The mayor decided he couldn't take it anymore and opened the door. JoJo stood there, arm outreached to turn the knob. Smiling sheepishly at his dad, he squirmed past him and up the stairs.

"Hold it, JoJo," Mr. McDodd said in a commanding tone. Obediently, JoJo turned around and gave his dad the most innocent "yes?" look he could summon.

"Where were you?" Ned demanded. The younger Who shrugged, indicating he had taken the long route. Not satisfied, the mayor forced him downstairs to do some chores. Complying with the intention to stay out of trouble with his dad, JoJo swept and dusted , all the while discreetly searching for a lock. Ned had no idea what was going on with his son, thinking to himself how glad he was that he had become a mayor and not a psychologist. Technically, he didn't have a choice, exactly, because of the family expectations, but he couldn't remember not wanting eagerly to become a "Great." Why wasn't JoJo thrilled to be the heir to the position?

Supper time came, along with the constricting 12 seconds with each child. JoJo sat quietly as always, eating slowly and politely, waiting for his turn with his father. Mr. McDodd smiled proudly at his prodigy daughter, chuckled at his twins with the new hair jumping trick, and listened with extreme attentiveness as his youngest spoke her first word. JoJo slid up and grinned at his father, lock hidden deep in his pocket.

"JoJo, you're in a good mood today." his father commented, and JoJo nodded. He felt a mix between satisfaction and shame that he could fool his dad so well. Waving as he glided sideways once more, he jumped off his chair and went upstairs.

JoJo managed to find some screws and a screwdriver as well, and snuck out that night to affix his security assurance to the door of the observatory. At the entrance, he paused. He noticed a few items out of place, and not just off kilter a bit, but actually on the other side of the room. Realizing in shock that someone had been here, or still could be there, he grabbed a plunger and advanced forward, looking around in every corner for intruders. A throughout search revealed no one, but JoJo was still nervous. Swiftly attaching the lock to the door, he picked up some tools and began to work, but didn't trust his mind to float off and write songs. The thing was, he was starting to get lonely without them.

JoJo probably could have made it back into bed and no one would have been the wiser, if he had only remembered that his mom liked to close all the windows on windy nights like this. So he needed to go through the back door, which squeaked loudly. This woke up his mother, who was waiting in the kitchen when he finally got inside. Or perhaps, she had been waiting all along.

"JoJo." she said, quiet but firm, and JoJo knew he was in for it. He glanced sideways at his mom, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, sure signs of irritation, but her expression was more sad and somber.

"You went back up there, didn't you?" she said this rhetorically, because she knew he wasn't going to answer and she didn't need it anyway. "JoJo, tell me, what is it that you like about that place?"

JoJo wished he could tell her about the instruments, the way the music reverberated throughout the room and sounded that much better when it finally reached your ears. He wished he could explain the way the night sky looked on the warm summer nights he dared open the roof a bit. He wished he could tell his mother everything, about school, about Bruce, about Taryn. He pondered the consequences of actually sitting down and spilling his heart out to his mom. At one point, he was about to do it, but then he remembered his dad. Of course, Sally would tell Ned everything. It's what parents do. So he kept his mouth shut and just looked at his mother, giving her a remorseful look before rushing up to his room. Sally sighed, leaning on the counter.

_Please, JoJo. Stop hiding. _she begged inwardly.

JoJo seldom dreamed, but when he did, they were explosively vivid.

He was running again. Running past all the trees, down all the back roads, away from…away from what? He risked a peek behind him. There was nothing chasing him. Nothing he could see, at least. He felt it though. A heavy sense of foreboding, of danger. So he kept running, even though he couldn't breathe anymore, and his legs were beginning to shake. Running, running, until the trees became faces. He saw his dad, reaching out his branches…arms? His tree-father's enthusiastic face fell when JoJo ran by, and JoJo yelled back, "I can't stop, I'm sorry!" Next he saw his mother, as a tree, with each of his 96 sisters as Whobauble fruits. She smiled at him, urging him over. All his fruit-sisters giggled and called his name. He sprinted past, and they began to cry for him. "I'm sorry!" he repeated, with the little air he could summon from his lungs. He nearly spun around and ran the opposite way when he saw the next one. A twisted, gnarled tree with Bruce's image grinned menacingly at him. His branches reached across the path, threatening to grab him. JoJo ran as fast as he could, which wasn't much faster than the speed he was at now, and jumped over the branch. Instead of looking angry, Bruce seemed impressed, as if he didn't think JoJo could perform such a feat. JoJo emerged from the forested path, breaking out into a field of some sort. Collapsing into the grass, he gulped air into his chest, which burned with every intake. After he got some oxygen into his system, he rolled onto his stomach, and realized the field wasn't all grass.

It was covered with flowers.

JoJo realized they were the flowers Taryn had shown him, the pink and blue ones. He noticed they were all blooming, their petals unfolding outwards expectantly. Looking down, he noticed the one right in front of him had her face. Taryn smiled sadly up at him, and whispered:

"A big storm is coming."


	8. Chapter 8

JoJo pried his eyes open. He found himself entangled in his covers. Though he tried his hardest to free himself quietly, he thumped to the floor. Sucking in his breath, he listened to check if had woken anyone. Hearing voices downstairs, he crept as silently as possible to the kitchen. Pressed against the closed door, he realized it was his parents talking.

"But, Ned, he's our son! Our only son!" his mother said, her tone pleading.

"Sally, it's for the best. If he'd rather do his music thing than be mayor, we'll let him. And it won't be forever! He'll only be gone for-" his father pointed out.

"Ned! I don't want him gone at all!" Sally shrieked, sounding close to tears.

"I know, but he'll be happier there. He's certainly not happy here." JoJo peeked through the frame and saw his dad put an arm around his mom. "Like I said, it's for the best."

"If you say so, Ned." She sniffed.

JoJo stepped back from the door, filled with speechless resentment. His parents were sending him away. They had finally given up on him. They were making him leave. Fighting bitter tears, he went back up to his room and began shoving his things in a bag angrily. If that's the way they wanted it, he'd leave. For good this time. He'd go somewhere where nobody knew where he was. No one could tattle on him. He felt injured by his dad's indifferent tone. _It's for the best._

Lies. Every time the mayor said, "I love you," to him, it was pure lies. He didn't want JoJo. He wanted a son that would become mayor. That would live and breathe as one of the Greats. And if JoJo wasn't going to be that son, he could leave. Ned wasn't going to put up with him.

These thoughts and more shot through JoJo's mind as he packed. He was about to jump out the window, bag on his back, when the door creaked open. Panicking, he leapt into bed and covered himself with the blanket. He attempted to look asleep, but he was afraid his heavy breathing would give it away. Ned stepped into the room, oblivious to his sons thoughts. He adjusted the blanket on JoJo so it covered the whole of him, and sighed. He really did love his son, and he didn't want him gone anymore than his wife did. But JoJo was so enthusiastic about music, and he hardly did anything else fun. Ned was sure that JoJo would enjoy the music camp. Maybe, just maybe it would get him talking again. It was only for two weeks, it wasn't like they were sending him away for life. Smiling, Ned closed the door, whispering, "Good night, son."

Jumping out of bed, JoJo paused only long enough to rip a sheet of paper out of his binder and scrawl two words on it. Two angry, hurt words. Two words that you'd never see in a Dr. Seuss book. Two words that if he said out loud, he'd probably get grounded for life. Two words that would give his grandmother a heart attack if she read them.

Yeah, you get the idea.

JoJo felt like running, but he was physically exhausted and he feared running would remind him of his dream. So instead, he walked. Sure enough, far enough up the path, he found his rock. The one that always seemed to be there. _At least you didn't desert me_, he thought sullenly.

Thunder smashed above him, but he couldn't care less. Kicking his loyal rock, he wished he could simply not care about anything. Life would be so nice if he didn't need to care. He could forget about everyone who hurt him. He could forget about his parents, who obviously didn't care about him either. He could forget about his bullies, who had him scared out of his mind most of the time. He could forget about Taryn, who was making him care way too much. Did he want to forget about her though? JoJo pondered this as he approached the observatory hill. Reminding himself he couldn't stay there, he glanced around it. The back paths, of course. No one used them anymore; he could hide out on them. It would help him clear his mind.

Rain began to splatter down as JoJo trudged along. At first it was nice. JoJo tilted his face upwards to feel the cool droplets fall on his face. The clouds were illuminated gently by the moon, giving them a pale silver glow. After a while though, it started to pour, and JoJo was soon soaked and chilled. The wind blew morosely through the trees, making him even colder. His pace got slower and slower as he grew more fatigued and frozen. Thunder boomed again, and lightning ensued. JoJo was too tired to think that it might be dangerous to be out now. He was beginning to stumble and trip, getting stuck in the muddy road.

By the time he passed the flower, he wanted nothing more than to lie down on the road and just sleep. But he knew he'd freeze to death if he did. He ached for warmth. Stopping for just a second, he forced his half-closed eyes open. The pink and blue petals were a bright contrast in the darkness of the witching hour, and for a moment JoJo stared at it, slightly hypnotized. Then, overcome with emotion, he bent down and ripped it from the ground furiously. Lightning struck a nearby tree, and JoJo flinched. He had to find somewhere to sleep. His sleeping bag would probably protect from the rain, but sleeping so close to all these trees was a sure recipe for an electrocution. Hoisting hi bag higher on his shoulders, he continued.

JoJo kept telling himself that there was a field around the next bend. There had to be. His heart simply would not hear it. It sank deeper and deeper. His mind began to whisper morbid thoughts at him. HE was going to die out here. Exhaustion. Hypothermia. Lightning strike. Pure stupidity.

He turned again, feeling like his legs were going to give out on him, thinking he might actually be walking in his sleep. JoJo staggered at the edge of the road. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the treeline and grabbed his wrist. Completely on instinct, all his remaining energy flung his free arm out at his attacker. It worked, because the person who owned the arm lurched backwards with a cry. JoJo thought about fleeing, but the punch left him with no energy. Swaying, he fought against unconsciousness. Whoever had attacked him fell towards the road, covering their face and sobbing. JoJo was utterly shocked at who it was.

"JoJo, I'm sorry, I already apologized! You didn't have to hit me! I know I shouldn't have told, I know I betrayed you, but why did you…I'm just trying to help!" Taryn screamed, getting to her feet.

JoJo couldn't speak. He had just hit someone. A girl, for that matter. He had punched Taryn, of all people. She rubbed her face tenderly, and even in the dim light, JoJo could see it was swelling.

"JoJo, please. Hear…hear me out. I never meant to…I only wanted…I…" Taryn stammered, crying profusely. She stood awkwardly away from him as if she was afraid of him. _Then again,_ JoJo thought. _She probably is._

He didn't know what to say. He was no longer mad at her. He had stopped being mad at her for a while now. He just stared at her, watching her as she wrung her hands, apologizing again and again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated, echoing those words over and over, gasping in air and wiping away tears. She was practically hyperventilating. JoJo wondered what she was doing out in the storm anyway. She hadn't followed him, had she? No, impossible. Or was it? Taryn must have been as tired as he was, because her words began to slur as she apologized.

"I'm…I'm…" she closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control. JoJo inched noiselessly towards her. She covered her eyes, hiding her sobs. Without making a sound, and barely conscious of what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Taryn tried to pull away at first, but relaxed, crying freely.

Above them, lightning flashed once more.


	9. Chapter 9

After Taryn's crying petered out, she stepped back out of JoJo's forgiving hug. She didn't meet his gaze, and seemed embarrassed about her breakdown. The storm had gained even more fury, and they were both soaked through the skin.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked. Typically, JoJo said nothing, but merely shifted his backpack again. Taryn understood.

"Don't do this again, please. You're hurting your parents, you-" Taryn tried to dissuade him, but JoJo held up a hand, silently telling her he didn't want to hear it.

She sighed. "Whatever. Come on, we're both going to die if we don't get inside soon." Motioning for him to follow, she continued down the path. Confused, JoJo glanced up at the sky once more and followed.

They walked for approximately five minutes before a small house came into view. JoJo figured from the way Taryn opened the door and dragged him inside that she lived here. It was darker inside than it was out. JoJo gasped as he walked in and tripped over something. Taryn hissed and placed and hand over his mouth. He rolled his eyes as if to say, _I'm always quiet, remember?_ Conceding, she pulling her hand back and gestured for him where to step.

The room they had entered was fairly large, and seemed to be the main room of the house. As Taryn struck a match and lit some candles, JoJo could see a worn sofa against one wall, and a large armchair in front of a stone fireplace. On the far side of the room, a round wooden table was flanked by four chairs of mismatching wood hues. The entire scene looked quite quaint, and very outdated. Everything was very warm and cozy though, and JoJo felt like he might fall asleep right where he was. Taryn hauled a quilt out of a big chest beside the sofa and moved to hand it to him, but JoJo indicated that he was too wet to use it. Taryn placed it on the couch instead, and hesitated for a moment, contemplating the problem. Finally, she shrugged apologetically. She walked into an adjacent room and returned with a towel.

"That's the best I can do, JoJo." she said, giving it to him. Slinging his backpack off, he pulled dry clothes out. "Oh, okay, good. I'll…I'll let you change." Taryn nodded and left the room. JoJo quickly put his dry clothes on, and rubbed his legs down with the towel. Sitting down on the couch, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Angry thoughts about his parents darted through his head. They were going to send him away. His parents were going to…send him…away... JoJo began to slip out of consciousness. He only realized he was falling asleep when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Feebly, he opened his eyes. Taryn stood beside him, also in dry clothes, and pulled the quilt out from under him. Taking it from her gratefully, he lied down on the sofa and spread it over himself. Smiling tiredly, Taryn wished him goodnight and left, taking the last candle with her. In the darkness, it was easier to sleep, but also easier to think about his problems. Fortunately, exhaustion overcame him, and JoJo fell peacefully asleep. Thankfully, he was also dream free.

About three hours later JoJo was forced awake by the sound of a bloodcurdling screech.

"Taryn! Call the police! There's someone on our couch!"

Startled, he rolled off the couch. Suddenly he was being whacked repeatedly by the wet end of a mop. He glanced up, and in the dark he could barely make out the small pudgy figure that was beating him. Taryn ran into the room, yelling, "Anita, it's okay! Anita, put the mop down!" The pounding relented, and he climbed back onto the couch dazedly. A fire was lit in the fireplace, and JoJo looked at his assailant. A gray-haired woman glared back at him, still holding the mop in a defensive position.

"Taryn, I'd appreciate an explanation." she said firmly, and Taryn pried the weapon from her hands.

"Anita, this is JoJo. JoJo, this is my aunt Anita." Taryn introduced them, settling the tiny aunt into the armchair.

"Oh, so this is the Who you talk about so often! Fix me a tea, will you, Taryn dear?" Anita smiled now, and a blushing Taryn scurried into the kitchen to do as she was asked.

"So, Taryn tells me you don't speak?" she waited a moment for a reply before continuing. "She tells the truth." JoJo simply sat shyly on the sofa, slowly becoming sleepy again. Taryn brought the drink in, and gave JoJo a contrite look. Anita took it and thanked her.

"Well, as long as I'm sure we don't have an intruder, I'm going back to bed. By the way, nice to meet you, JoJo." She stood up from her chair, and slowly shuffled out of the room. JoJo raised his eyebrows at Taryn quizzically.

"Yeah, my aunt's kind of…protective. She took me in after…well, she's the only family I've got. Sorry about the mop thing." Taryn explained. The bright light of the fire flickered in her emerald eyes, and it illuminated her swollen and bruised face. Despite her injuries, JoJo couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Cursing himself for these thoughts, these feelings, he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. He listened as Taryn sighed, and exited the room once more. Then he relaxed and fell into slumber once more.

The soft sunrise filtered through the window, and the air was fresh and crisp from the storm the night before. Taryn put a kettle on, and crept into the main room. JoJo was curled under the quilt, his slow breathing the only sound in the room. Without making a noise, Taryn ever-so-cautiously picked up his binder. Sitting down soundlessly, she opened it and began to read.

After a few minutes, JoJo's rhythmic breathing became mumbles. It took Taryn a minute to realize he wasn't talking in his sleep- JoJo was singing in his sleep. She listened raptly as words became clear.

Suddenly the shrill whistle of the kettle cut through the air, and JoJo jolted awake. Taryn jumped guiltily, dropping the binder. Blinking groggily, he propped himself up on his elbow, giving her a bewildered look.

"Sorry about waking you, I…" she said, picking up the binder and handing it back. "You're songs…they're really good." she told him, getting up and turning off the stove in the next room. JoJo sat up and stretched, pushing the quilt to one end of the couch. Taryn placed two mugs on the table and waved JoJo over. Still a little weary, he came over and sat, taking the other cup. Taryn laughed as he peered into in suspiciously.

"It's just hot chocolate. I didn't think you were a coffee fan." JoJo took a sip. It was warm and sweet, just the way he liked it. There was a quiet moment before Taryn spoke again.

"Did you know you…you sort of…" she smiled. "You sing in your sleep."

JoJo went red from embarrassment. Seriously? What did he say…or rather, sing? Ripping out a sheet of paper from his binder, he found a pencil in his bag and wrote on it.

_Did I say anything...strange? _

Taryn's eyes narrowed over the rim of her mug. "Still with the writing?" JoJo looked at her seriously. She huffed. "No, you didn't." Taryn put her cup down. "Please tell me you're going home today." JoJo shook his head vehemently.

"JoJo! Come on, you can't do this again!" she said, raising her voice.

_They don't want me there, why should I stay?_

"That's not true! Please JoJo, I don't want to argue with you anymore!"

_Then don't. Just let me live my life, okay? _

Taryn stood up angrily. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

JoJo glared at her, jumping out of his chair. He glowered at her for a minute, lost for words. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he stormed out of the room.

"JoJo!" Taryn called after him. He ignored her and ran down the path.

Taryn sat back down, exasperated. Why did he insist on doing this? Why was he so stubborn?

And why did he still refuse to talk to her?

_I wouldn't care if it was just a sentence! A word! I wouldn't care if he yelled at me, or insulted me, as long as he said something, anything! _

Anita tottered into the room, holding her empty tea mug. "Good morning, dear. Where'd that little Who go?"

"Off to ruin his life." Taryn responded miserably, not meeting her aunt's gaze.

"That's a shame. And he left his binder, too." Anita moved off into the kitchen.

Taryn glanced across the table. JoJo's binder was there, still open to the place where he had ripped a page out. Rubbing her eyes, Taryn thought about whether she wanted to track him down and return it. _No, _she thought. _I'll do it at school. Maybe he'll be in a better mood. _


	10. Chapter 10

The road was covered in puddles, which glimmered in the morning sunlight. The clouds had drifted off, and the air was just slightly damp. JoJo trudged through the mud, starting to regret running away. Not from home, of course. He had no second thoughts about that. However, he felt bad about running away from Taryn. She was just trying to help him… Then a painful idea hit JoJo. She would tell again. He was almost absolutely certain that Taryn would give him away again. Someone might be looking for him out here by now. Feeling the betrayal welling up in his chest already, he hurried back to town.

When he reached the road that split off to the main roads, he hesitated. Going back to Whotown would mean instant retrieval. On the other hand, he could hide out in the mini forest just beyond the observatory. Choosing the latter option, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he walked into it.

He realized it was a mistake as soon as he saw the group of Whos loitering around in a clear space part of the way in. Before he could turn and sneak away, they caught sight of him.

"Look, it's the freak!" called an all-too-familiar voice. The group chuckled meanly, closing in on him. JoJo spun around and tried to flee, but he ran smack into the Who he least wanted to see.

Bruce Whoosley towered over him, exposing a grin that wasn't at all friendly. JoJo's heart froze in his chest. He couldn't move, except for an agonizingly slow back-step as Bruce stepped towards him. His pupils dilated, and he struggled to breathe. Bruce shook his head.

"Where's you _poem _book, sissy? Still hiding it? Didn't you learn from last time?" This last malicious question from Bruce hurt JoJo the most. It reminded him of what he had just done.

"I'm gonna mess you up as bad as I messed up your little girlfriend. Shame about that. If she'd stayed out of it, I wouldn't have a reason to ruin her pretty face. " The bully sneered. These words cut through JoJo, and he was suddenly filled with more rage than seemed possible for such a small body. Literally shaking with fury, he gave a wild bellow and hurdled himself at his tormentor. Even with all that angry energy, he was no match for the large Who. Bruce shoved him backwards, causing JoJo to sprawl backwards into a row of Bruce's sidekicks. They immediately pinned him down by his arms and legs as he thrashed rabidly, more furious and emotionally injured than he could ever remember. Wrenching the small Who's face out of the dirt, Bruce looked his victim in the eye.

"Scared yet, freak?" he growled. JoJo was still for a moment, glaring up at him. Then, in an act that he didn't regret one bit, he spit in Bruce's face. That was the breaking point for the bigger Who. Glowering, he warned, "You're finished." After that, JoJo couldn't see anything but the ground his face was smashed into.

Ned McDodd had searched everywhere. He had even used Heather's hairpin to pick the lock on the observatory and check in there for his son. (Don't look so surprised. He may be older, but he's got tricks up his sleeves.) Finally, he began to look past the treeline. It was the only place left, and the friend said he liked the back roads. Of course, she claimed she didn't know exactly where he was, so that was the best help she could offer. Unused to the terrain, he tripped over many sticks and twigs, and had almost decided to turn back when he heard voices. Pushing on a bit farther, he saw a circle of teenagers. Which was perfectly fine; there was no law prohibiting teens to congregate in circles. They seemed to be having fun, not causing any trouble. But just as a mayor precaution, he cleared his throat to address the kids. Then he saw one of them take the slightest step back for a second. And he noticed the one teenager on the ground definitely was not having fun.

"JoJo?!" Ned yelled.

JoJo thought he heard his name being called, but he wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of was the pain. He didn't know if he dared to lift his head to check. Really, he didn't feel like doing anything anymore except lying there. But when the same voice screamed again, and he no longer felt his ribs being kicked, or his spine being viciously stepped on, or his face being pressed farther and farther into the mud until he felt he might suffocate, he glanced up. His vision dimmed, but he could tell it was his father. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically. Spitting blood off his lips, he trembled as he shakily pushed himself up. No, it was useless. He couldn't get up. The earth shook as the bullies ran, and JoJo could hear the mayor yelling at them. Closing his eyes, he started thinking. And once he began, it was impossible to stop.

Pain. It was unbearable. Wasn't there some sort of threshold mechanism in his body that made him pass out if there was an immense amount of pain? Obviously his was broken. All he wanted to do was escape the agony. On that note, wouldn't it be nice to leave all the pain behind? Physical, mental, emotional? He wouldn't feel anything. No injury, no hatred, and best of all, no emotion. This thought overjoyed JoJo. It was just what he wanted. No more feelings. But the only way to stop feeling was to stop altogether. Stop thinking, breathing…living. JoJo managed a small gasp, though his lungs were nearly empty. Did he really think that? Didn't that make him crazy? It was true though. If he wasn't alive, he wouldn't have to bother with things like bullies, and parents and feelings. He heard his dad come back to him, and pick him up. It was a bad move. Pain stabbed through JoJo, and the last thought he had before he gratefully fell unconscious was that he really was a freak now.

Taryn held the deep blue binder tightly. She watched as people filtered past, scrambling to get to their next class. She began to get really worried. Ned had told here that he found JoJo, but he hadn't said much on the matter. Taryn wondered if the small Who was skipping school. He had been acting overly rebellious lately. Sighing, she moved on to class before the late bell rang, tucking the binder into her backpack.

In Whostory, JoJo was still absent. Taryn pulled on her own ponytail nervously, trying to come up with logical reasons. Skipping? Maybe. Sick? Possibly. Run away again? Likely. It upset Taryn that JoJo had become so impossible.

Unable to relax, Taryn decided to visit the McDodd house after school. That way she could find out what was up. With JoJo's binder still nestled in her bag, she knocked on the door of the large house. A young girl with gigantic glasses opened it.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an innocent childlike fashion.

"Is JoJo there?" Taryn asked softly, fearing the answer would be no.

"He's upstairs, but daddy said no one can bug him right now." The girl moved to close the door but Ned caught it and opened it again.

"Hello, Taryn. I'm sorry, but JoJo's…not himself right now." The mayor explained.

Taryn understood, but she still wanted to see him badly. She thought about returning the binder to his father, but remembered that JoJo would hate if his dad were to see it.

"It's really important, Mr. McDodd. Please, I need to talk to him." She pleaded, biting her lip.

The mayor was silent for a moment, then spoke in a resigned voice. "He won't talk back, though. He never talks back. Does he?"

Taryn shook her head sadly. Mr. McDodd inhaled deeply and stepped aside, allowing Taryn to come in. She whispered a thanks and dashed up to JoJo's room.

JoJo lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, but not really seeing anything. His head felt like it was going to split open. He breathed deeply, rhythmically, keeping a slow tempo in his head. It helped him take his mind off his headache, helped him forget about his problems in general. Breathe in…breathe out……in……out……in….

There was a knock at the door. JoJo barely heard it; the noise seemed to be far away, underwater maybe, floating up to him. Or perhaps he was the one trapped in the water. Whoever it was knocked again, more insistently, but JoJo really couldn't care less. This was the attitude he was adopting. No cares, no worries, no feelings. Nothing.

Finally, the door burst open with a bang. JoJo didn't even flinch. He lay motionless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. He listened as his intruder took in air to yell at him but the intake of breath morphed into a gasp halfway through. There was a thud as something flat hit the ground.

"JoJo! Wha- What happened?!" He knew that voice. All too well. Against his will, his eyes twitched sideways to look at Taryn, who was staring at him in absolute horror. Catching himself, he hastily looked back to the roof. Her face appeared above his, gazing down at him in alarm. His pain was so clearly reflected in her eyes that it added another layer of hurt. _Hey now, none of that, _he told himself._ No emotion, remember? _

JoJo avoided her watch, staring past her at the marks and speckles on his ceiling.

"He's gone too far this time, JoJo. You have to tell someone." Taryn eventually spoke.

JoJo shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to hold on. _Say nothing. Think nothing. Feel nothing. _

"I have your binder." She tried again, picking it up and placing it gently on his stomach. It was resting on a particularly tender bruise, but JoJo didn't want to risk his pride to move it. He had actually been wondering if she'd give it back.

"Please," Taryn whispered, a hint of despair welling in her throat. She pushed a pen into his fist. "Write, I don't care. Just reply. I can't…" she broke off, stepping back from the bed.

In truth, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her. He wished he could tell her everything. Scolding himself, he shook the thought away. Desire was a feeling, and he was trying his hardest to vanquish them.

Taryn waited for a minute, watching JoJo desperately. Any sign of movement, any sign of response. JoJo was stubborn. He focused on his breathing again. In….Out….In….Out.

"JoJo, if you just tell me what's wrong-" She hesitated, not knowing what to say next. Finally she just sighed. "Your spark is gone. What happened to your firefly?" she said simply, leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Poke. Poke. POKE.

JoJo blinked and squinted, still holding onto sleep. He looked up at Helen, who was prodding his forehead with increasing impatience.

"JoJo! You have to get up! You're going to miss school!" She announced in her 5-year old-drawl. JoJo just groaned and rolled over, burying himself deeper into the blankets. There was nothing he wanted less than to go to school.

Helen put her tiny fists on her fist, mimicking a pose she'd seen her mom doing when she was about to lay down the law. "Get out of bed this instant!" She yelled, tugging on JoJo's hair, which was the only part of him protruding from the covers. He yelped, sitting up to release the pressure on his scalp. Helen grinned and skipped out of the room, calling back, "Now hurry up and get ready, sleepyhead!"

JoJo waited until his sister was out of earshot before flopping over backwards and curling up again. School. Not Likely. School was where all his problems were. Then again, his parents were just downstairs. Maybe he could just never leave his room. He had his bed, his clothes, and his binder. He'd be perfectly fine.

Ned walked past his son's room, noticing that JoJo had yet to get out bed. He sighed, figuring something of the sort was going to happen. Pushing the door open a little more, he called in.

"JoJo, get up. You can't do anything if you stay in bed all day." The mayor came into the small room, removing the blanket out from under JoJo. Moaning in protest, JoJo grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

"Your problems aren't going to disappear just because you're hiding from them, son." Ned said gently, lifting the pillow from his child's head.

JoJo sat up reluctantly, having lost all of his protective bedding he could conceal himself with. Grudgingly, he stood up began to get ready, and his father, satisfied, left to prepare for work.

_Can't I just be left alone?_ JoJo thought, irritated. Pulling on a jacket and picking up his binder, he slipped out of the house without acknowledging his parents again.

The walk to school seemed to take longer than normal, but maybe it was just the biting wind that blustered around him as he plodded on. He thought about maybe cutting class and going off to write somewhere, or maybe to his observatory, but he remembered he was most likely on some sort of runaway watch and if he was even late to class he would get the third degree.

After several paranoid glances around to assure himself that none of his bullies was near, JoJo opened his locker, taking out textbooks and other such things. He was so on edge that when he felt a tap on his shoulder, his heart jumped into his throat and he spun 180° and fell back into his locker.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Taryn asked, giving him a worried look. She extended a hand to help JoJo up but he glowered at her and scrambled out on his own. Frowning, she handed him a stack of paper.

"Your homework from all those days you missed." Taryn explained, tugging on her ponytail fretfully. JoJo merely tossed the sheets into his locker roughly, causing them to fold and crumple on themselves. Taryn regarded him unhappily and made her way to her class without another word.

JoJo felt uneasy. There was no sign of Bruce or any of his cronies anywhere. This should have been a good thing, but it seemed more like the calm before a storm. Storm. He didn't want to think of that word.

At lunch, JoJo was sitting at the corner table, giving the worst of death glares to the asparagus surprise on his plate. Something slammed onto the table and he raised his eyes.

"Just write your name here." Taryn told him, pointing to the top of a piece of paper entitled "The Greats." JoJo stared at it distrustfully. Taryn tossed a pencil at him. "It's our Whostory project." She justified.

JoJo scribbled on the table. _We finished that ages ago._

"This is a new one. It was assigned while you were gone." Taryn said in an annoyed tone.

_Why is it about my stupid ancestors? _JoJo thought he'd rather not be reminded of them.

"Because it was about family whostory. Seeing as you have the more, well, _interesting_ one, I went and talked to your father." Taryn tapped the paper demandingly and JoJo wrote his name beside hers.

_Why didn't you tell me about this? _JoJo was a little put off at the fact he had no idea about it.

"You obviously wanted to be left alone." she said, taking the paper and walking off.

JoJo was now apprehensive of going to Whostory. Would it be obvious he didn't do any of the assignment? Not really. It was his family after all. He felt sort of guilty that Taryn had to do the whole thing. The bell rang and he took a deep breath. He had to get it over with, right? Entering Whostory class, he hoped that they didn't have to present the project or anything. No such luck.

"Taryn, JoJo. You're first." Mr. Hoogenhuize said, flashing his most evil teacher smile. Taryn leaned her head backwards and gave JoJo an upside down grin. Impulsively, he wanted to smile back, but he contained himself and stood up, snatching the assignment off Taryn's desk and motioning for her to follow. The friendliness faded off her face and she stood at the front of the class, explaining the mayors through the generations, with almost the same enthusiasm as Mr. McDodd had. Only her expression revealed how she was really feeling.

Mr. Hoogenhuize cut her off halfway through. "McDodd, it's your family tree. Let's hear from the expert." JoJo scowled at the floor. He wasn't going to say anything. The teacher couldn't make him. "JoJo, we're waiting," Hoogenhuize said, crossing his arms.

Taryn tried to help JoJo out by continuing. "Anyway, the next Great mayor of Whotown was-"

"Taryn, I want JoJo to speak, not you." The Whostory teacher ordered.

"Rob Knob McDodd the third, who-" Taryn raised her voice slightly.

"JoJo! Hurry it up!" Hoogenhuize shouted, his malice giving way to anger.

"Eradicated the threat of Gnarly Whargles, which earned him the-" Taryn spoke faster and louder.

"Taryn, SHUT IT!" The teacher yelled, causing Taryn to fall silent, shocked. "Now, JoJo, I want to hear from you what Rob Knob McDodd the third was awarded-"

Taryn jumped up onto the nearest desk in the front row and said in the loudest voice she could muster. "The honorary medal for keeping peace in Whotown! This was the beginning of the-"

"DETENTION!" Mr. Hoogenhuize bellowed. "To both of you!"

Taryn stepped down off the desk and smiled sweetly at the teacher in defiance. JoJo stared at her with a mix of disbelief and frustration. She was happy that she had gotten them both in trouble?!

"Go sit down. Now." The teacher demanded through clenched teeth.

"But sir, I haven't finished the presentation," Taryn objected, smirking.

"Now!" he roared, and the two students zipped to their seats. Two more students stood up with their project and Taryn turned around in her seat and gave JoJo thumbs up. He gave her a worse look than he gave the asparagus and buried his nose in his binder.

The detention room was small, dark, and smelled like rotten yackadoo cheese. JoJo cringed at the door. He had never gotten a detention before. Sitting down moodily, he began to doodle sharply in his binder. Taryn came in and sat at the desk beside him. He glowered and moved to a seat across the room. She slid down in her seat dejectedly and pulled out a book. A stern looking teacher entered and sat at the front of the room, looking like she would rather be home now too. As quiet as possible, JoJo pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote one word, holding it up for Taryn to see.

_WHY? _

She glanced sideways at him, shrugging. He shook his head exasperatedly and settled himself in for an hour of boredom.

Eventually, the minute hand circled the clock, and they were dismissed. JoJo collected his things and left the room, knowing his parents were probably freaking. They either didn't know where he was or knew he had gotten a detention. He rushed out of the school and towards home. Before he could get far, he heard Taryn's voice behind him.

"JoJo, wait!" She cried out, trying to catch up.

JoJo rolled his eyes, but slowed down nonetheless.

Taryn ran past him slightly, and blocked his path. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

He gave her skeptical look and stepped around her, continuing down the road. She followed him, calling out in protest.

"Hey, wait!" She jumped in front of him once more. "Don't be like that."

JoJo raised his eyebrows in annoyance. Taryn stared at him, pausing thoughtfully. Suddenly, she seized his hands and began to pull him towards the trees. He resisted, digging his feet into the dirt and looking at her bewilderedly.

Taryn kept walking determinedly. "Come on, JoJo. We're going to find your firefly."


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, JoJo gave up and let Taryn tow him into the woods. She smiled, satisfied, and released his hand. There was no path to walk on, so the two teenagers were forced to hop over large tree roots and duck under overhanging branches. JoJo couldn't help but pessimistically think that these were the kinds of forests people went missing in. The sun shone feebly down through the canopy, but was gradually being hidden by the thickening foliage. The forest seemed to be constricting, closing in on the Whos. JoJo kept glancing around nervously, as if at any moment something was going to jump out and attack.

"JoJo, calm down. Come on, breathe." This was an order that JoJo found difficult to comply with. The air wasn't flowing into his lungs quite the way it should. His condition worsened once he was aware of it. He began gasping in air, trying to fill his body with the oxygen it needed.

Taryn grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Get a grip. There's nothing wrong." she reassured him. Focusing on a leaf on the ground, JoJo forced himself to breathe normally again. In…out…in…

Nodding, Taryn resumed walking, leading them both deeper and deeper into the trees. JoJo was starting to question the trust he had for this girl. Did he trust her? No, of course not, he didn't trust anyone. He could turn and run at any time he wanted. He was just humoring her…right? Suddenly he realized it was true he couldn't trust anyone…not even his own mind.

He was so wrapped up in his inquiries that he failed to see the particularly protruding root and tripped over it, face-planting into the forest floor. Embarrassed, and with a throbbing knee, he ignored Taryn's offers to help him up and clambered to his feet. She shrugged and kept going.

Just when JoJo was sure that they were lost, when he felt his legs couldn't take another step, when it seemed the woods were going to swallow them both, Taryn stopped. She glanced back at her companion, who was leaning against a tree, looking completely exhausted. She pointed upwards, but JoJo could see nothing but the leaves on the trees which seemed to stretch upwards infinitely. Much to JoJo's dismay, she suddenly started to run from the tree. She was going to leave him out in the wilderness like this? But before he could cry out, or follow, she stopped, turned around, and winked at him. Taryn sprinted back towards the tree, sheer focused determination on her face. JoJo took a startled step backwards as she jumped right in front of him, getting up the tree high enough to grab a knotted rope wrapped around the tree. She landed hard on her feet, swaying to avoid falling over. She held the rope out to JoJo, who stared at it, puzzled. With a small laugh, Taryn took hold of the rope and worked her way up, hand over hand, with her feet stepping up the trunk. JoJo's eyes followed her all the way up, until she disappeared into the foliage above.

When the rope end stopped quivering, he heard her call down. "Your turn, JoJo!" He almost laughed at the absurdity of it. There was no way his arms could support him.

"You can do it, JoJo!" Taryn shouted again. JoJo wondered how she could see him if he couldn't see her. Reluctantly, he clutched the rope in both hands and began climbing. He kept his eyes up, not daring to even look to the side, let alone downwards. About halfway up, his arms started to hurt, even though it had so far been easier than it looked. JoJo thought about what would happen if he let go. A sickening sensation was building in his stomach. JoJo's arms began shaking with the strain. He could see Taryn now. She was standing on a wooden platform attached to the tree's branches. For a moment he simply hung there, trying to rest his arms.

"You're nearly there, JoJo, come on!" Taryn encouraged. JoJo pulled himself up a little further. He felt dizzy. Why was he doing this again? He should be at home now. The memory of this fact almost caused him to release the rope. He was in so much trouble.

Taryn reached down and grabbed JoJo's wrist, using all her strength to pull JoJo over the edge and onto the deck. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to the blood surge through his ears. Opening them again, he was amazed at what he saw. The sunset-splashed sky stretched out above him, with tiny sparkles of stars beginning to emerge. It was almost like an observatory. JoJo had never actually bothered to open the view window in his place, fearing that someone might see it and catch him.

Grinning, Taryn sat down beside him. "Not bad, huh?"

JoJo didn't reply. The sun was fading away quickly, and a smooth breeze trickled through the treetop where they sat. JoJo lay quietly, drinking it all in. _It's so peaceful here, no wonder she's so happy… _

"I bet you could write a million songs up here. Nothing and no one to bother you. And lots of source material." Taryn commented, pointing to the fireflies that were descending on the two of them. JoJo watched them in awe, as they danced and floated fearlessly around the two Whos. One was even as bold as to land on JoJo's nose. He stared cross-eyed at the insect, his song pealing in his mind, refreshed. Before he could stop himself, a laugh escaped from his mouth. Taryn smiled hugely, awestruck.

"You laughed! JoJo, you laughed!"

The firefly glowed brightly, and JoJo could barely take his eyes off of it. He watched it until it circled around his head and flew away. JoJo took a breath in and picked up his binder.

_Why did you bring me here? _He asked on paper.

Taryn stared disappointedly at the paper for a minute. It killed her inside that he still wouldn't talk. She sighed grudgingly.

"Because you need to see that life is still amazing. JoJo, look around you!" She said, standing up and gesturing around them. "You have an amazing talent for music! A family that loves you! Yet you still act like…like…like life is worthless!"

These words stung JoJo. He couldn't think of a retort. He stared at the floor, violently scratching lines into the front of his binder with his pen.

"JoJo, I hate to see you do this to yourself. You don't talk. You don't look anyone in the eye. You've even stopped writing." She nudged the spine of the binder with her toe. "And for what? Because you're misunderstood?" Taryn stopped pacing and glanced at the dark-haired Who. "Is that how you feel?"

JoJo said nothing, but stopped drawing on his cover.

"JoJo, if you gave them the chance to…" Taryn's tone was quieter now. JoJo avoided her eyes.

Clouds were swarming above them, churning and swallowing the stars. Silently, the two Whos stared up at the sky, watching the storm brew. There was a peaceful moment between them as they watched. The fireflies drifted away, and the nighttime sounds of the forest dissipated. The only sound was the hushed breathing of Taryn and JoJo and the thunder rumbling above them.

"That's what your eyes look like when you're upset." Taryn said quietly. JoJo's gaze slid from the sky to her.

"Like now." she added, even softer. JoJo frowned. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't he trust her? It was all so frustrating.

"JoJo, its okay. You can talk to me." Taryn said, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He looked away from her. A lump formed in his throat.

"Please?" she whispered desperately. Just at that moment, the rain poured through the cloudy sky and a tear ran down JoJo's face. He quickly brushed it away but taryn had seen.

"Don't cry, JoJo. It's okay." Taryn said, patting his shoulder compassionately. He wrenched away and glared at her.

Taryn couldn't take any more. She snatched the rope up and gave JoJo a hurt look before rappelling down the tree. JoJo sat down angrily on the wooden floor. The rain was still coming down torrentially, and he realized with fear that he was all alone, lost in the middle of the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Ned McDodd stood in the pouring rain, calling out for his son. He was getting tired of the whole runaway thing. The thing was, this time it might not have been a runaway. The observatory door was still open, meaning JoJo hadn't gone there since his father had broken in. The mayor looked everywhere; the clearing, the school, everywhere. Finally, he approached the back roads. Would JoJo…?

Ned decided he would.

His longer stride made it easier to walk the path, and he was much faster. Scanning the trees, he kept calling out for JoJo. For a moment, he thought he saw something move in a tree. Something hiding in that tree. Creeping up underneath, he yelled, "JoJo?"

Whatever was in the tree, it wasn't JoJo. It fell out backwards, startled by the noise. Ned shone his flashlight in their face.

"Taryn? What are you doing out here? Have you seen JoJo?" he asked, helping the young Who to her feet.

She stared back at him, shocked and guilty. "You mean he never came home?"

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" he demanded in his most authoritative voice.

Taryn looked away uncomfortably. "A tree."

It was much darker than it should have been. JoJo huddled in the corner, trying to stay out of the rain as best as possible. He thought that he should be angry with Taryn, for leaving him out like this, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He was more mad at himself. Taryn was the only one that was nice to him (as annoying as she was) and no matter how depressed or moody he was, she always stuck by him. Except now. Now she'd had enough.

JoJo's mind snapped back to the problem at hand. It was cold. It was dark. It was wet. He figured he should wait until morning and then head in the direction he had come from. There were two problems with this, though. He had no idea where he had come from and didn't know if he could hold out until morning. He heard movement underneath the tree and stiffened defensively. There was a loud thud and an outcry of pain, followed by a "Sorry, Mr. McDodd, there's a rock there." The rope tightened as Taryn climbed it. It was harder to grip both the rope and the tree, because of the rain, but she managed to pull herself over the edge. JoJo was relieved to see her, even though he knew his father was most likely going to ground him.

Taryn didn't look at him. She stared at her feet as she mumbled instructions on how to climb down. He followed them as best he could, though he nearly let go of the rope near the middle because it was so slick. JoJo's father gave him a worried look, but JoJo avoided his gaze. Taryn made her way down the tree, but still stared at her feet once on the ground. Ned took a deep breath and for a moment JoJo was expecting a big lecture.

"Are you okay?" the mayor asked, pulling his son into a hug. JoJo nodded, surprised that his dad wasn't mad.

"Don't scare me like that." Ned said quietly, releasing JoJo.

Taryn led them out of the forest until the reached the road again. Without saying a word, she turned to go home.

"Taryn," the mayor called out commandingly. She froze, and spun to face him, a look of fear and guilt splayed across her face.

Ned walked up to her and in a hushed but steely voice began to scold her.

"Why would you bring him out there? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered, trembling.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"

Taryn said nothing, but simply looked up at JoJo, frowning.

"Think about that, why don't you?" Ned snapped before pulling JoJo down the road and home. The younger McDodd managed a glance backwards at Taryn, who stood in the middle of the road, staring off into the trees sadly.

Walking in the door, JoJo tried to escape to his room, but not before Ned got to him.

"I heard about the detention." he called out, crossing his arms.

JoJo cringed. He was busted. Not to mention trapped. How was he supposed to tell him it was the stupid teacher?

"Look, I understand you're having a hard time in school because of those kids, but JoJo, you're behavior lately…what's happened to you?"

The teen couldn't reply. His father would never understand. He could still feel that his father was bitter about the mayor thing. As much as he tried to hide it, he was still stinging.

"Your mother and I were going to send you to a music camp, since you seem so interested in it. But all the running away, the misbehaving, the moodiness…I'm not so sure anymore." Ned said, wading through a flood of girls to get to the bottom of the stairs. JoJo felt like an idiot. That's where they were going to send him? Great, he was officially the biggest jerk in Whotown. Still, he remained silent.

"Just think about it, son." Mr. McDodd said, leaving JoJo in his regret.

"Taryn, where have you been?" Anita cried as the young who trudged into the house, dripping wet. She didn't answer, but went to get a towel from the cupboard.

"Young lady, I'm speaking to you!" Anita raised her tone, putting her fists on her hips.

"I was in the forest." Taryn mumbled, drying her hair. She really didn't want to talk right now.

"It's midnight! It's pouring rain!" the tiny aunt declared, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Taryn said drearily, filling the kettle.

Anita was quiet for a moment. "Some people can't change, Taryn, no matter how hard you try."

Putting the kettle on the stove, Taryn made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You've tried your hardest, he won't budge. It's time to accept that some things can't be fixed and move on." Anita said shrewdly, patting Taryn on the head, though they were barely the same height.

"Mom always told me to never give up." Taryn retorted, ducking away from her aunt.

"You wouldn't be giving up. You'd be calling a draw." Anita said, smiling wryly.

"I'm going to win, Anita. I'm too near to let go now." Taryn hesitated. "He needs this. He's close to giving up himself." Pouring hot water into a mug, she handed the tea to her aunt and went to her room.

JoJo had contemplated just skipping school entirely that day, but he remembered his father's words. To keep motivated, he promised himself he'd go up to the observatory today. He needed something new for his instruments. Something interesting…

In the hall between homeroom and second period, his mind was so wrapped up in his music that he didn't notice someone was behind him until they tapped him on the shoulder. Whirling around, he possessively hid his binder behind his back.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, JoJo. I completely wasn't thinking." Taryn apologized, keeping pace beside him. JoJo shrugged to indicate he wasn't upset about it. She nodded, discouraged, and stepped sideways into her next class. JoJo frowned to himself. Maybe he should stop acting so indifferent.

Taryn sat alone at a corner table, tapping a plastic spoon on the wooden surface broodingly. Maybe her aunt was right. Maybe she should just quit, and leave JoJo in his silence. A binder slid onto the table, and Taryn looked up as JoJo sat down across from her, smiling contritely. Taryn was questioning but she let it go.

"Uh, hey, JoJo." She sat up straighter and put down the spoon. JoJo pointed towards the utensil.

"You want my spoon? There's plenty over there." Taryn said uncertainly, gesturing to the other side of the lunchroom. JoJo looked down at the table disquietly. She glanced back. In front of the utensil station was Bruce and his followers. She sighed.

"I'm not even going to say it." Standing up roughly, she walked purposefully over to the spoons, picked up a handful, and came back to the table, dumping them on JoJo's binder. Bruce didn't even spare a glance.

JoJo nodded in thanks, feeling like a wimp. He took a spoon and began to eat his food.

"You're just paranoid." Taryn commented. JoJo stared upwards at her through his dark bangs. Taryn looked away uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. For yesterday, you know."

_You already apologized. _he wrote on the cover of his binder, in the little space that wasn't already scribbled on.

"Yeah, well-" Taryn started, but JoJo cut her off.

_I'm sorry. _ Taryn took two of the spoons and began clicking them together restlessly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't leave me in a tree…during a storm." Her face twisted at the memory.

_Because I've been a jacka-_ he stopped writing, listening thoughtfully to the clicking plastic.

Taryn regarded the paper, startled. "JoJo, you're not that bad, you're just…"

JoJo put his hand up to quiet her, and grabbed some spoons for himself, shaking them and listening intently.

Taryn raised her eyebrows. "What?"

He grinned hugely, taking the rest of the plastic utensils from the table and shoved them in his backpack. With one last thankful smile at Taryn, he rushed out of the cafeteria.

She blinked confusedly. "JoJo?"

.


	14. Chapter 14

_I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I could probably give a list of excuses but I think I'll just get on with the story…_

The clock seemed to tick through molasses. JoJo had to refrain from glancing at the clock every two seconds. All throughout Whostory, Taryn shot puzzled glances at him. He tapped the end of a pencil against his desk restlessly. Why did school have to take so long? Finally, after what seemed like days of agonizingly waiting, the bell rang.

Completely ignoring his parents' rules, JoJo ran to the observatory right after school, after pausing for a moment to write three words and tape them to a backpack. The spoons rattled in his bag, and he smiled at the sound. Very slightly, mind you. There was just one problem. He could not find his rock anywhere, and he needed it to get to the top. For a second, he had a paranoid thought that his father might have taken it. But that was crazy. Finally, he pried another loose from the dirt near the base of the hill. As he looked upwards at the old building, he started having second thoughts about his plan. Shaking his head, he began the ascent.

Taryn hopped along the road, trying to tie her shoe and walk home at the same time. It wasn't really working that well. As she fell over for the third time, she just sat there and properly did up her sneakers. It was then she noticed a piece of paper stuck to her backpack. She stood up and pulled it off.

_Observatory. 10. –JoJo _

Taryn stared at the note, mystified. What was this all about? Maybe it was a joke. Yeah, someone must have been playing a prank on her. That would explain it. Or maybe JoJo really did want to see her. She wanted to go, but she would feel stupid if it was all a misunderstanding. Sighing, she folded the note and put it in her pocket. Continuing her journey home, she took one step and fell on her face. Somehow her shoes had become untied again. Taryn huffed and re-did them.

JoJo had found some string and was using a nail to punch holes in the end of the plastic spoons. He tied each to a piece of string and hung them like a windchime. They clacked together in a quirky yet oddly beautiful manner. He was started to feel better. Until he saw the time. Hurriedly grabbing his backpack, he sprinted home.

Behind him, the door swung open loosely, unlocked.

"JoJo!"

The teen froze halfway up the stairs. He was barely late. How could his dad be angry?

"JoJo, come down here."

JoJo obeyed, slowly stepping down the stairs again, until he was in front of his father.

"How would you like to take a walk?"

He gave his father a confused look. A walk? What?

"We need some Flakyak cheese from the store. Do you think you're mature enough to go get it?"

This made JoJo a little indignant. Of course he was! He stomped up to the mayor.

"Thank you, JoJo." Ned smirked, giving JoJo the impression that those books on child psychology in his office weren't just for show. JoJo blew the hair out of his eyes and taking the money from his father, he walked casually out the door.

Wouldn't you know it, the supermarket didn't have any Flakyak cheese in stock. Nor did its competitor, a slightly smaller but more variable store. This left JoJo with no choice but to try the markets across town. These were filled with rare foods, trinkets, and baubles. You just had to know where to find what you wanted. The markets made JoJo slightly nervous, because you never knew what was going to happen while there. It was best to buy your goods and leave quickly.

As he walked down the narrow street, JoJo glanced around furtively. Tables with exotic foods and clothes lined the sides, each of the vendors smiling at their potential customer.

After some careful searching, JoJo finally found the cheese he needed. Also, it was at a lower cost than the supermarket normally charged, which is the beauty of smaller business. Giving the vendor a nod of thanks, JoJo made his way back towards the main street. Before he could get there, someone stepped out in front of him. JoJo gripped his shopping bag tightly.

"Care for an iris reading, child?" the stranger asked in a serene voice. JoJo shook his head, attempting to step around the woman.

"Come, dear, it'll only take a minute." Before JoJo could protest, she pulled him back with a surprisingly strong tug and held him by the shoulders, staring directly into his eyes. It was both creepy and compelling. One of her irises was a startling electric blue, and the other was a deep, rich violet. They had an odd hypnotic spark to them.

"Goodness, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul…yours are practically locked up and shuttered tight!" Her voice was earnestly shocked, and although JoJo had no faith whatsoever in such things as magic and superstition, he sort of almost half believed her.

"Ah, but there is something good beyond the glass…all one needs is the key. Who's got the key, child?" She smiled wisely. JoJo yanked out of her grip, shaking his head pensively, and stumbling back towards the main street once more. The iris-reader sat down at her table, taking a deep breath.

"Oh my, I haven't really seen like that in years." She murmured to herself, watching JoJo hurriedly leave.

The second JoJo got home, his dad pounced.

"What took you so long?" Ned demanded. JoJo simply handed him the bag and change. Climbing the stairs, he heard "You went to the _market_?" but he ignored it. When he got to his room, he opened the door to find about seventeen little sisters bouncing around inside. Furiously, he picked them up one by one and dropped them outside the door. They complained loudly, but by the time the last one was out, they had all skipped off to play dolls. Sighing, JoJo turned around to find Hilda sitting on his bed, arms crossed.

"I know what you're doing, JoJo, and it's not fair." she accused, glaring at her brother. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're trying to monopolize dad. You think that because you have nothing else to impress him with, acting up will get his attention." Hilda stood up and poked him in the chest. He rolled his eyes and began pushing her out.

"Don't you pretend that's not what you're doing! Just because you're a failure to life, that doesn't mean-" She was cut off when JoJo slammed the door in her face. He glanced at the clock. 7:30. He had an hour and a half before he had to leave. Best to put a smile on and stay inconspicuous.

After another round of small talk with- or rather, from- his dad at dinner, JoJo sat in his room, pretending to do homework. In fact, he was writing a song. When he was sure that he could get out unseen, he went to the window. Suddenly, his dad burst in, carrying a tower of milk glasses and balancing a tray of cookies on his head.

"Bedtime snack, JoJo?" he asked, and JoJo realized with relief that his father couldn't see his escape attempt through the opaque milk. He crossed the room and took a glass off the top.

"Goodnight, son." Ned said, backing out down the hall. JoJo closed the door, set the milk down, and crawled out the window.

When JoJo arrived at the observatory, he noticed in dismay that the door was ajar. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be vandalized or stolen, and no one was hiding inside. He went around, checking each instrument, fine tuning quickly and quietly. This had to be perfect.

Taryn nearly turned back and went home at least seven times. She couldn't bring herself to wholeheartedly believe that this wasn't all a joke. Night had fallen by the time she made her way up the hill. Taking a deep breath and pushing open the door, she entered the observatory.

"JoJo? Are you here? I'm sorry I'm late, I know you said 10, but I didn't get away from Anita until quarter to, so I'm really, really sorry if-"

JoJo jumped down off of a huge drum, landing in front of her. He swiftly covered her mouth with his palm to silence her.

"Did I ever tell you that you apologize too much?"

Her eyes widened and she nearly passed out from shock.


	15. Chapter 15

"You talked! JoJo, you talked! To me!" The second JoJo removed his hand words started spewing from Taryn's mouth. He waited patiently until she took a gasp of air.

"I've got something to show you." He told her, and pulled her over to where his spoon-chime hung under a shelf.

"Spoons?" Taryn questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Music." JoJo informed her, twirling the instrument to make the spoons click against each other. Reaching up onto the shelf, he tugged on some strings and pushed some buttons to start a few other makeshift music makers, which all sounded in harmony. Taryn smiled at the tune.

Walking away from her, JoJo began setting off all his other inventions. Percussion, brass, strings, all creating a beautiful medley. Quirky instruments made out of random items added an interesting touch. Spiritedly running from one end of the room to the other, JoJo climbed ladders, jumped off drums to hang from kites, and swung from bells to build up the symphony. Taryn watched with astonishment as he slid down a helix structure and flipped, standing up on a bridge in the middle of the observatory.

"Well?" he shouted, grinning.

Taryn simply stared up at him, amazed, and unable to hear him over the music. JoJo released a pulley, sending a rope down to her.

She picked the end up. "Am I supposed to climb thi—"

JoJo attached the opposite end to a gear, sending a screaming Taryn into the air. Reaching out to grab her hand when she ascended to the height of the bridge, he pulled her beside him.

"JoJo, this is incredible!" she enthused loudly. "It's fantastic! I had no idea all of this would sound so...amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." JoJo said. Suddenly the whole room was illuminated by tiny lights. Fireflies began floating out of corners and crevices, having flown in through the open door earlier.

"Oh, wow…" Taryn watched them as they flew between the instruments.

"There are so many of them." JoJo exclaimed. He turned to look at Taryn, who had the same rapt expression on her face as a toddler would have looking at a shiny mobile.

He cleared his throat. "Taryn?"

She turned to him, eyes bright. "That's the first time you've said my name."

JoJo realized it was true. "I just wanted to thank you…for being my friend. And for helping me get my spark back."

"Same to you, JoJo." Taryn beamed. Before JoJo could say anything else, the door of the observatory swung open and in walked Ned McDodd.

"JoJo?" he called up. The sound of the instruments was so much clearer and sharper inside.

Biting his lip, JoJo leapt off the bridge, gliding off a huge trombone to stand in front of his father.

"JoJo, you made all of this?" The mayor asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." JoJo shrugged.

Ned had almost the same reaction as Taryn. "You're talking again?"

"Yes." he replied simply.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Ned hugged his son.

"Thanks, dad." JoJo said, smiling gratefully back at him.

"How am I supposed to get down from here?" Taryn asked, glancing around for a ladder or other escape.

JoJo looked up. "Jump!"

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked.

"Come on! If you can rappel down a tree with no safety gear, you can jump onto the drum down there!" he coaxed.

Shutting her eyes, Taryn followed JoJo's instructions, and landed firmly on her feet, only swaying slightly.

"See?" JoJo said. Around them, the music had begun to slow, all the instruments losing friction and momentum. Soon it halted all together, with only remnants of bells and plucking strings left.

"That was spectacular." Taryn said, squeezing JoJo's arm.

He blushed humbly. "Thanks."

"Well, as great as this all is," Ned said in a very father-like voice. "It's time for you to get to bed JoJo. Let's go home."

Sighing, JoJo wished Taryn a goodnight and did what he was told.

Taryn gently poked the spoon-chime. "He finally talked." she said to the fireflies.

JoJo was in an abnormally good mood the next day when he arrived at school. Taryn met him at his locker with a friendly smile.

"Good morning." She chirped. "Can I see?" she asked, pointing at his binder.

"How do you know I've written in it?" JoJo responded questioningly.

"Just the way you're holding it." She said, and he handed it over. Her eyes flicked back and forth as he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on a hook.

"Aww, more poems, freak?"

JoJo flinched at the sound of Bruce's voice. Taryn glared at the bully coldly. Closing the locker door, JoJo turned around and stared at him calmly, which was hard for him, because he felt like running away as fast as he could.

"Well, give them here." Bruce said, grabbing for the binder. Taryn clutched it tightly, trying to protect it.

"Leave us alone." JoJo said shakily. Bruce was shocked, and let go of the book.

"What did you say to me?" he growled, giving JoJo a shove.

"I said, leave us alone." JoJo's voice was louder now. A few Whos paused as they walked by.

"Well isn't that cute. Puny's trying to be brave." Bruce sneered.

"I'm sick of you trying to intimidate me. So stop it." JoJo took a step forward, and to his surprise, Bruce took one back.

"Are you gonna make me?" he taunted. By now, there was a ring of students watching.

"You have no idea how immature that is." JoJo shook his head.

"You calling me names, shrimp?" Bruce was starting to get angry.

Rolling his eyes, JoJo replied, "No. Now just go away."

Furious at his lack of fear, Bruce drew back his arm to punch JoJo. But before his fist could connect with the small Who's face, JoJo ducked to the ground, causing his hand to instead smash into the locker row. Howling in pain, Bruce clutched his hand to his chest.

Taryn pulled JoJo to his feet just as the principal broke through the circle of bystanders.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Whoosley, what's wrong with your hand?"

"He punched a locker." JoJo answered for him.

The principal was stunned, but said nothing of it. "Everyone, just go to class. Whoosley, come to the office and we'll examine that."

The ring of students broke apart, everybody headed for their classes. Taryn gave JoJo his binder back.

"You did it, JoJo!" she said, impulsively hugging him. "Now Bruce can't hurt you anymore!"

Dazed, and with his head spinning, JoJo just nodded.

Taryn stepped back apologetically. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I feel better than I've felt in a long time."

Smiling, the both of them walked to class.

_Millions of sparks _

_But it only takes one_

_To start the fire_

_To be someone_

**IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I had no idea it was going to turn out so long! I don't know whether to laugh or cry. So sorry it took so long to finish. **

**HUGE**** thanks to everybody who reviewed! You are all amazing! You are what kept this story going. Imaginary cookies for all of you!**


End file.
